Never Changed
by SilentSleepingInTheCold
Summary: Avy Potter has always hated her fathers many girlfriends, and never knew her father was bisexual. When her father's 'friend' becomes more then a friend, Avy finds her world going Topsy Turvy. Slash
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of those Books.

Summarry: Harry Potter has never kept a girlfriend for long enough to keep it "more then that" and part of this is because his daughter, Avy Potter, hates them all without even knowing them. Avy never considered her father to be bisexual, and when it becomes apparent that her fathers 'friend' is more then a friend, her world turns topsy turvy. Slash -writer rolls her eyes at herself-

A/N My friend gave me a part of this idea for this story, so I thank her for inspiration , I couldn't get this plot out of my head and I know I should be finishing some stories... but I couldn't resist x.o So, I shall be trying to finish up some stories, and hopefully, actually make it so I don't have a ton of them at once. I will finish all my stories.. eventually :) The rating for now isn't that bad but I know that if I follow through, it's going to go up in later chapters.

* * *

Avy Potter never liked waking up in the morning to see her father's girlfriend's face brighten up at how wretched she felt, while still being tired from the night's dreaming. Avy made another mental note to glare extra hard, and maybe the girl would get it through her thick blonde skull that Avy would never like her.

Avy Potter was Harry Potter's first and only child. She could be cranky and rude one minute, then shy and polite the next. Even though she and her father never talked much, seeing as he was a star Quidditch player and had a busy schedule, he always made sure she had a mother figure at home. Avy didn't have a real mother, so throughout her life she made due with the ladies her father brought home.

Of course where it had once been nannies, it had moved to his girlfriend of the year. Harry Potter was known for going out with girls and after two or three years they broke up for unexplained reasons.

Whenever he heard the words "When are you two going to consider marriage?" Harry Potter ran away like a swarm of locusts had just started to feed on the relationship. There were some who would call him a bloody coward for it.

Avy didn't much care, though, because as far as she was concerned none of the women could ever be her mother, or step-mother for that reason. None of Harry Potter's so called girlfriends ever won the affection of Avy, and though it wasn't known to the public, it was a large part of why Harry Potter never did marry anyone.

Avy had been considered to be the spitting image of her father, right down to the nose and almond shaped eyes. Her hair was jet black, like her fathers, but it could be tamed rather easily, very much unlike her father's black mane. Her hair was always silky and straight until it curled at the end naturally. Her eyes weren't a bright green though, rather an azure sky blue.

She was taller then her father, even at the age of thirteen. It was a joke with the Weasley family that Harry was shrinking as Avy grew older, but it was purely her genes.

"Good morning Avy." Cecelia said, smiling at the moody girl in front of her. Avy glared at the woman, eyeing her platinum blonde hair with distaste, anyone could tell that her hair had been dyed so many times that it was due to start falling out any day now.

"Good morning." Avy mumbled, barely making herself heard by the overly cheery girl. 'Dad, if you keep this one for more then one month I will castrate you.' Avy found herself thinking, sitting down grudgingly beside her father at the breakfast table.

"Good morning my arse…" Avy growled as the woman turned her back to the pair. She turned around with a bright smile on her face and two plates with chocolate chip pancakes. Avy normally would love the breakfast if it was brought to her by an old nanny instead of a girl that her father was sexually interested in.

"Avy, be nice to her." Harry whispered to his daughter, eyeing the girl who was making pancakes with his emerald eyes. Avy couldn't tell whether he was undressing her with his mind or whether he was planning to jump the pancakes on the plate she had on her hand.

Avy didn't even smile or say thank you when Cecelia placed Avy's plate in front of her. "Say thank you Avy." her father said sternly, but all Avy did was look up, give him a cold glare with her piercing azure eyes, and look back at her pancakes before cutting them up and munching on them happily.

Harry sighed and started a conversation with Cecelia about whether he had a chance with the Quidditch cup or not this year round. Avy on the other hand chose to ignore them both and, in the bright kitchen during the lovely morning, act like a black cloud hovering over the happy home.

Avy wasn't enjoying her time with her father or his bimbo of a girlfriend, she wasn't enjoying herself one bit. And the day was only going to get worse as the sun shone brightly over the Potter's house.

* * *

"I'm not going with her!" Avy screamed as her father informed her he wasn't going to be able to take her to Diagon Alley. He had promised he would take her when she got back from Hogwarts after her second year was completed, and she passed with good marks. 

"I'm not having this conversation with you right now, she offered Avy!" Harry tried to convince his daughter that shopping with Cecelia wouldn't be the horror movie come to life his daughter thought it was.

"I fucking am not going with her! Daaaaddddy" Avy whined, trying to get onto her fathers good side today. It didn't work.

"Avy, you will go with Cecelia, or you will not go at all. Understand?" Harry said, and his tone was commanding. Avy frowned and she realized there was no way out of this hell. She was stuck with bimbo number five for the rest of the day. Isn't life just awesome?

* * *

Avy was walking down the cobbled street with Cecelia. Avy was glaring at anyone who happened to look their way. Avy was going to punch the next son of a bitch who dared whistle at Cecelia. 

Avy looked at Cecelia and wondered what was so good looking about the girl; she looked like a twig. Not to mention her hair was probably falling out. "Avy would you like a treat before we start shopping?" Cecelia asked. Avy could give the woman one point, she knew what Avy could not resist, ice cream.

If there was one friend who would be with Avy throughout her whole life, it was ice cream. The gooey sticky mess that tasted so sweet it made her forget all her problems and reminded her of the good things in life, such as ice cream, sporks, and chocolate. Oh and don't forget the ice cream.

"Sure…" Avy said as if uninterested. It wasn't so much that she wasn't interested, she just wanted to give Cecelia the vibes to fuck off and leave her father alone. Sometimes her father's girlfriends couldn't take how rude and grouchy Avy could be and they packed their bags without so much as a good bye after two months with her. Cecelia on the other hand seemed to be a tough nut to crack.

'Perfect summer I'm starting to have. If I don't get out of the house anytime soon, I will murder someone.' Avy thought as she and Cecelia walked towards the ice cream parlor. The many chairs littered the patio, and Avy took the first table she saw, hidden in the shade of a tree.

Avy was feeling terribly moody today; therefore, the bright sun was unwelcoming to her eyes. Sitting in the cool damp shade she mulled over how her father had yet again broken his promise to her and started to date someone again. Avy distinctly remembered her father telling her that after Emma he would take a break.

Emma had been especially hated by Avy, because Emma and her father had clicked so well. But then Emma cheated on her father, and he sent her packing. Emma had actually lasted three years, a surprisingly long time for Avy's father.

Avy had a special celebration the day of the break up in her dormitory, new years hats and decorations to boot. Needless to say the other girls thought she was half insane, but they liked her just the same.

"I'll get you a sundae okay?" Cecelia asked and Avy nodded, not looking at the girl. Avy smirked cause she knew Cecelia was probably starting to look discouraged at the way things were progressing between her and Avy.

Avy looked around the street from the patio, staring as people walked by her with shopping bags and happy smiles. Avy frowned as she saw a blonde man looking at her with interest and stuck her tongue out at him. He looked offended, but Avy's view was blocked off as a sundae was placed in front of her.

"Here you go Avy" Cecelia said, sounding happy. Avy wondered how she could sound so happy when she was out with Avy, who considered Cecelia her worst enemy.

"Where do you want to go first?" Cecelia asked and Avy thought about it for a second before answering.

"An apocathary." Avy said, and Cecelia's smile seemed to waver for a second.

"I don't think they have any around here, how about a clothes store?" Cecelia suggested and Avy groaned. She couldn't even have a good time with this Cecelia; at least Emma decided to indulge Avy in those obsessions.

"There is one though." Avy insisted, pointing to a shop on the other side of the ice cream parlor. It looked like a weed among the many shops, foreboding and gloomy, and Avy loved that shop!

"Well... so there is." Cecelia said, and Avy looked over to see Cecelia's bright smile turn into a delicate frown. Avy wanted to yell at the woman for being such a simpering flower, but she would have to endure this and get her shopping so she could hide herself away in her room.

"So we can go?" Avy asked, already knowing the answer.

"Uh, sure." Cecelia said and she was back to her happy mode. Avy wanted to strangle her because she was too happy and she was such a creature of the light!

* * *

Cecelia didn't fare to well in the Apacothary. The eye of newt scared her, a one eyed toad jumped onto her foot, and she spilled a glass vial of poisoned apples. This was to no one's enjoyment but Avy's, who was still giggling quietly to herself as they walked towards Madame Malkin's store. 

Avy took one look around the store and knew what colour of fabric she wanted right away. Cecelia seemed to understand what Avy wanted, and instead of letting Avy get her way like she usually did, pulled one of her father's tricks. Make a suggestion and see if Avy will be distracted enough to not pay attention to you so you can get her into some colour.

"How about you try on something that's pink? I think all you own is black, blue, and red. Maybe you should try some other colours Avy." Cecelia suggested, eyeing a pink hat.

To bad Cecelia forgot that Avy refused to wear anything pink after leaving her little girls gown stage at six, because Harry could have suggested something baby blue that looked exactly the same and gotten Avy to wear it.

Avy took one look at the pink atrocity and her black eyebrow rose as she sneered at the… pink… thing. "If you think I will wear something with colour, and that looks like it could belong to a baby, you're insane." Avy snapped back.

"It looks good, perfect for a lady." Cecelia tried, but Avy shook her head.

"I'm not a lady, if you hadn't noticed." Avy mumbled, and turned her back on the bimbo. She eyed a bright yellow robe that looked like it belonged on a clown with all the frills it had, and decided that she wanted simple black robes, she might be persuaded to get green.

* * *

Walking back to the Leaky Cauldron Avy had gotten a total of three items: a green robe, a book on hexes (for all your hexing urges), and a few frozen mice for her pet snake. 

Avy stared at the old stores and eyed Quality Quidditch with anger. Those damn brooms were the reason her father never was around. He would rather fly then be with her, he would rather be with a bimbo then her, and it was always Avy that came second. She hated Harry for it.

Cecelia was humming happily to herself and she looked rather pretty in the light lit street. Avy for a few seconds envied her and how she managed to get her fathers affection. The envy soon gave away to a general dislike though, because Avy didn't want to envy this woman, ever.

Avy had a feeling this one would stay for a few months, maybe years, but if she stayed any longer Avy might just have to charm a rain cloud over her head to take away the happy shine that was constantly over Cecelia.

Avy seemed to fair better with this cheery creature then any of her father's other girlfriends, but that didn't mean she liked the girl any better. This part of Avy Potter's life never changed.

Hmm do review please? because I like to know at least people read the stuff that I think up o.O


	2. It hurts, wish it didn't

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A/N Developing a character.. something I cannot do darnit x.o I had trouble with Avy's history and explaining what happened, so hopefully you find this believalble o.O Oh yeah the person Harry dates after Cecelia.. I'm open to suggestions on who it's gonna be :P Cause I personally have no effin clue xD And I've thought over and over and I still have no clue! drat this brilliant evil master mind at times.

**creaturesmint** She has a bright side, just she doesn't really show it cause she's angry all the time :P Umm I can't make her nicer right away.. but we'll see if she softens up in the end or not

**InuLorien **lol here's your history :P I'm glad you like it even with the OC's ,

**sandalino silvio leif **Who be it? as in whose gonna be the guy I slash Harry off with? I honestly have no clue lmfao (If that was the question)

**xxphatxbaybeexx **I'm glad it's not one of those 'classic stories' cause this one is based on a real life situation actually.

* * *

Avy Potter plunked herself on the couch in the den, turning on the T.V. with little effort using the remote control she had in her hand. She flipped through the channels on the telly and barely paid attention to any of them, but she eventually stopped to watch one for the sake of being able to watch something.

Avy didn't know what else to do because her father and Cecelia had gone out for supper. They had asked Avy to come along, but she declined. Well, it was more like refused, but in her mind it was the same thing.

Avy watched the telly wondering if her mother had sent her a birthday card this year. Her mother sometimes didn't bother and forgot every other year and Avy wondered why her mother even bothered to send her daughter a few pounds ever year. It wasn't as if her mother was actually trying to please Avy.

Ivy Irvin wasn't a woman who could be independent, and from the time she had a child at seventeen is was more then noticeable that she wouldn't have an attachment to her daughter. Avy was the child who was holding her back, the child who she cared for yet didn't want. If it were up to Ivy, Avy would have been adopted.

Harry on the other hand felt differently, he wanted a choice and chose to keep his daughter, even if his ex-girlfriend felt the need to move out of their lives and make a name for herself abroad. He had always told Avy he wanted her, no matter when she came into his life, but Avy stopped believing it after awhile.

Harry and Ivy hadn't dated for long, maybe three months, before Ivy got herself pregnant. They were too young and inexperienced, but they tried to keep the child, only Ivy decided she didn't want to be a mother, she was too young. Harry felt responsible for Avy, and he loved her, even though he was absent from her life.

Avy's absent mother took a toll on her though. She felt anger at both her parents for never being there after she was six. If you looked through the photo albums you could see a ton of pictures when she was a child running around naked that Remus and Harry had taken, but after the age of seven the album lay bare of any part of Avy's existence.

The reason was simply work had taken over, Avy grew older, and more things were demanded. Harry wasn't poor, but he had never been super rich either. Sure he was famous, and it paid, but when you have a baby the money you've saved up disappears. And when the other parent decides to disappear, it only gets a little harder.

Avy finally learned to block out her mother's absence, but she still didn't believe anyone could be a mother to her. She never had a mother, and never would, she had accepted it. But it still bothered her very much so.

Avy kept flipping through the channels while thinking about her mother, and as she did so, she got depressed. Sometimes the pain never left, and sometimes Avy wished she never cared.

* * *

When her father and Cecelia came back, Avy could tell by Cecelia's happy face and her fathers smile that they had a damn bloody good time. Her father was 30, and he still seemed to love behaving like a 19-year-old boy. 

"Hey Avy, you should have come, it was really fun. The dancing and music was interesting, plus they had burgers you could have ordered!" Cecelia said brightly and Avy's mood darkened. She glared at the pair and felt like telling them to go fuck off.

"Meh." Avy replied, looking uninterested and generally moody again. You would never have thought her to be the shy girl in a crowd who despised going too close to people and had a fear of going near a cashier.

"Avy, your mother owled me earlier with you birthday card. It's on the kitchen table. Last I heard she was in Egypt." Harry said, nodding towards the kitchen door. Avy took this as a good excuse to go and see what her mother decided to tell her this time, and how many words were going to be in this letter. She didn't much care where her mother was, she just wanted the money, or so she told herself.

Walking into the kitchen she heard Cecelia and her father laugh, and her mood darkened because Cecelia seemed to be really good for her father, she was always happy and, even though her hair was going to fall out, she was nice.

Avy took opened her letter quickly, and the money spilled out over the table. "Woo hoo!" Avy exclaimed, feasting her eyes on what she desperately needed, seeing as she had used up all her money before summer had started.

She opened the letter that said simply, '_Love Mom XO XO, Happy Birthday Sweety._' Avy didn't like the fact her mother called her sweety, she hadn't seen her mother since she was ten for heck's sake.

Avy discarded the letter, not caring where it landed, and picked up the money and left the kitchen, walking down to the basement to her bedroom, otherwise labeled by her father as the abode.

* * *

A week went by with happy cheery Cecelia, busy as always Harry, and moody angry Avy, who made a record of days she spent in her room without leaving. She stayed in her room for six days, never going out unless it was a meal or to use the bathroom. 

It was on the day that she came up for once to watch the telly, though, that her father decided to tell her she was being forced to go to Uncle Ron's for a get together. He wasn't really her uncle, more like her father's childhood friend, but her father and Ron were very close. So therefore Avy had been assimilated into the Weasley family and accepted ever since.

None of Ron Weasley's sons and daughters were her age, they were at least five to seven years younger, and they all drove Avy up the wall and made her thankful Harry or her mother had only felt the need to have one child.

"Avy, this time do not light anything on fire, plant any rats in anyone's hair, stick Jell-O up a frogs nose, set a snake on John, no matter how much he annoys you, or harm Cecelia in anyway be it charming a rain cloud over her head, throwing her into a pond, or enlarging her nose." Harry said sternly, reading off offences Avy had committed in the past and making sure she did nothing of the sort again.

Avy wondered how he remembered them all, but decided not to ask, he might be adding some to his list in a little bit. Avy started to snicker to herself, happy that Harry didn't suspect anything… just yet.

Avy didn't know what she wanted to do, but she felt the need to be mischievous. Her friends were all gone off traveling for the summer like the lucky girls they were, and Avy got stuck at home again. So how could she have any fun if not scaring the jeebus out of Cecelia? She probably screamed every time she saw a mouse.

Avy personally didn't mind the get together; they were the only time she really felt like she had somewhat of a family because the seemed to bring out a side of Harry that was fun and mischievous, somewhat like herself.

Avy sighed, looking at her fathers green eyes. "I will behave," she answered, sealing what her father thought was a deal which Avy had every intention of breaking, by the way.

"Good, and Avy, please make sure that snake of yours that is hiding in your pocket finds its way back to its tank. I do not want to deal with any trouble it may cause." Harry said, and Avy knew she had been caught.

'Drat.' she whispered under her breath, and picked her snake out of her pocket. It was black and red, a very beautiful snake. Her snake bit her father once, and Avy had congratulated it on its excellent taste on who it decided to hurt. Her snake agreed with her.

She walked back to her room, and shuffled a chair over to her snake's tank, which lay atop a dresser that was a little too high for her to reach, and put her snake back in her tank. Her snake went and curled up, content at the moment with being under the heat lamp. Today her snake seemed less talkative, as if she could sense Avy was not going to be around tomorrow.

Avy cared for her snake and her cat Creep, and was totally protective over her friends, but she never extended these emotions to adults. She was known for being vicious and cruel to someone who got on her bad side, harmed a friend, or was being immature. Avy liked people who were eccentric and mischievous, or people who liked dark things as much as she did.

An example would be her best friend Andrea, who was the weirdest person on the planet, or at least to Avy. Andrea loved to be called a freak or weird, and she seemed to get more detentions in a month then everyone else combined during that same month.

Andrea acted cold, but Avy had found she was actually a sweet person who cared about everyone else's feelings when she broke through that barrier of distrust Andrea held for everyone. Avy sometimes wondered how Andrea could be in Slytherin when she was a Hufflepuff to the end in morals.

Avy's snake started to whisper and Avy whispered back through the glass. She had inherited the parselmouth gift from her father, but not many knew of that. Avy sometimes wondered what part of her mother rest in her because she wasn't too sure if anything but her mothers eyes were apart of her.

Review! I wanna know what ya think on it :P


	3. Pranks, and Punishments

Discalimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A/N I was on a surgar high when I wrote this, so i think it's actually quite good o.O Avy is a little angry in the chapter, and it's getting somewhere, i think o.O well thankies for reviewing in the other chapters :D I know, Avy's grounchy, but not all people are peaches 'n cream!

* * *

Avy was fed up with two things. First one was Cecelia for being a bimbo, second was her father for leaving her alone to deal with John Weasley, the most annoying kid her age. 

John was an idiot, no scratch that, he was someone who believed in being abnormally rude and insulting to everyone in ten feet of him and he normally got away with it. It didn't help matters that his house was Gryffindor and hers was Slytherin.

Avy looked around the Burrow, which was littered with little children and talking adults. Some of the children had run outside to play but there were some babies who couldn't walk and sat themselves on the floor with toys. Avy wanted to go play with the babies, but John was trying to get her to talk to him.

"Avy did you see the papers? Right on the front page, two guys kissing in a nightclub. One of them was a high up guy in the ministry. Bloody poufs!" John said, and Avy felt her dislike and IQ points drop a thousand feet. She hated ignorance in every form, and John spelled ignorance with an I.

Avy didn't have a problem with homosexuals, but if someone close to her suddenly said they were homosexual, she might feel a little weird. Avy could see her best friend being a lesbian. Avy laughed at the idea of her father being a pouf; that would never happen in a million years though.

"Meh." Avy replied, looking disinterested in what John had to say. Truth be told, she wished he would drop dead and leave Avy be. Avy watched as Cecelia laughed at something her father had said, she could almost see the fakeness in the laugh, or maybe it was just the way Cecelia laughed. Either way, it turned Avy a little grumpier then she had already been.

"Aveee." a little voice said, and Avy felt something run into her legs and wrap little arms around one of the limbs. Avy looked down to see a small face, brown eyes, and flaming red hair.

"Hey Karyn." Avy said with a big smile, leaning down to pick up the three year old. The three year old laughed and clung to Avy like superglue, trying to get her arms into Avy's thick black hair and pull on the strands. "My, what a big girl you are now." Avy said.

Thankfully, John hated little kids and then left once Avy was spotted by the little children. Avy betted it was to go bully his younger siblings around, but she didn't much care. Avy soon started to run around with the younger children.

Avy was able to forget about life with the younger children, and children seemed to flock to her so she didn't mind. Avy may be the most moody girl alive, but not when it came to kids and animals. It was somewhat of an odd reality, but it was truth nonetheless.

Avy didn't even notice a blonde man come up, and sit down on a couch beside her. "Draco!" Avy heard Hermione Weasley call out, and Avy looked up from helping the children build a block castle.

Avy saw the man as he sat down with his legs crossed. He was dressed in black pants and a blue top; it seemed to look rather fitting on him for some odd reason. His blonde hair moved into his face, even though he brushed it behind his years again. "Hello Hermione." he said in a deep voice, it sounded even deeper then her father's. Then again her father didn't really have that deep a voice.

"Where have you been for the past hour? You were supposed to come earlier!" she said, and Avy wondered how the woman kept all that cheer in when she was one of the hostesses to this big family get together, where a bunch of friends seemed to gather around and eat a ton of food.

Avy's stomach started to growl and she wondered when food would be coming. "Aveee, I want this block to go there!" Karyn said, pointing to the top of the tower. Avy picked up the cool wood, and placed it on the top of the blocks, smiling at the odd shape they had created.

It looked like a leaning tower of blocks and triangles. "Oh, there you are Karyn." Hermione said, and picked up her daughter. "Hello Avy." she said with a warm smile, and Avy smiled back, she had always liked this woman.

"Hey Hermione." Avy replied, and she looked at the blonde man who had suddenly taken an interest in her. "You're the girl who stuck her tongue out at me that one day aren't you?" he asked, and Avy looked at him with an odd expression of confusion.

"I stick my tongue out at many people, don't feel special." Avy snapped back, but he only chuckled. Avy wasn't too sure if she should be startled by someone was immune to her grouchiness, or happy at finally meeting someone who could stand her for five minutes.

"Potter's child?" he asked, and Hermione nodded her head, bushy hair flowing behind her.

"Her names Avy, and his name is Harry, Draco." She responded, he only scrunched up his nose in distaste. Avy liked him instantly for not liking her father.

"I have decided, you are cool." Avy said to him, and he looked shocked. His cool gray eyes seemed to lighten a bit when she said it to him, though.

"Well, Potter wouldn't be happy about his daughter thinking that now would he." he smiled somewhat as in a self satisfactory way, like annoying her father was important to him. This guy was getting points on the cool scale for Avy.

"Draco, his name is Harry!" Hermione said again, and Avy could see the stubborn Aunt Hermione coming into play again. It was rather amusing, Hermione could drive anyone insane, and Avy had seen it.

Avy remembered when her father was thinking of marrying a girl who was the biggest fake in the world, and Hermione had talked him out of it. It had been a long few weeks, but in the end, Hermione always won.

"Hermione, I can stand you, I can stand Ron, but I refuse to stand Potter." he said, and Hermione rolled her eyes, giving an exasperated sigh. She walked out of the room with Karyn clinging to her, muttering something about grudges.

"Whoever you are, you're my hero for that." Avy said, taking apart the block tower and putting it back into the green play box. He chuckled again.

"I think we are on a similar ground when it comes to your father." he said, and then Avy's father came into the room. "Avy there you are!" he said warmly, and Avy looked up at him. She then noticed his eyes travel to the guy Hermione had called Draco, and he seemed to darken.

"Malfoy." he said, as if trying to act civil was very hard to do.

The man her father called Malfoy seemed to darken as well, replying stiffly. "Potter." Avy sensed a tension that she couldn't understand; she would have to ask Hermione about it later.

"Avy, come on, I want you to sit with Cecelia and me." her father said, as if trying to pretend the blonde man didn't exist.

"Dad, I do not want to sit beside bimbo number five. I'll sit beside John for Merlin's sake! Just anything but near her." Avy replied, glaring at him with her azure eyes. Harry looked back, his green eyes looking rather angry.

"Wow Potter, your taste in girls is still that bad?" the blonde said, and her father decided to stop being civil, Avy could tell. She had never seen him act so angry, or moody, even with the press! And that was saying something.

"Malfoy, you never cared for my taste in girls, who should you start now? I can say this though, my taste is better then your taste." Harry replied, seemingly cold and venomous. Avy suddenly wondered if she got her moodiness from him as well.

"Potter, if you have a problem with my preference…" he growled, and Harry shook his head, stopping the blonde man from talking.

"I won't say anything if you do not say anything. Now if you don't mind. Avy, come on, you are sitting with us or you are not eating." her father said, and Avy glared at him. Avy nodded to him and got up, walking behind her father.

Avy took one glance behind her, to see the blonde man looking at her father with anger… and something else. Avy couldn't place it. She didn't think on it for long because she caught sight of Cecelia's happy face.

* * *

Avy had yet to execute her plan on humiliating Cecelia. So when she disappeared, her father new something was up. He started out by checking through the house looking for her. With still no sign of her, he walked back into the kitchen to see Ron and Malfoy talking civilly. How Ron managed to do it, Harry still had no clue. 

"Ron, have you seen Avy? I'm pretty sure she's going to do another classic prank, and Cecelia's her target." Harry asked, pointedly ignoring Malfoy. Ron scratched his head, giving the plate he had been washing to Malfoy for him to dry.

"No. Sorry mate, haven't seen the rascal." Ron replied, and Harry swore under his breath. Cecelia was in grave danger, and she was currently somewhere in the garden with Molly Weasley, talking about the various plants Molly grew.

"Potter, are you such a bad parent you cannot control your own daughter?" Malfoy said, and struck a nerve with Harry. Problem was, he was very right, Harry wasn't ever there for Avy, and it wasn't something he was proud of.

"Malfoy, you are not a father, so don't you dare ever say that to me again." Harry growled, his eyes sparking with hate.

"Well, I never had reason to reproduce. Then again, any child blessed with my looks would love to be mine." Malfoy said, and Harry rolled his eyes. Still a cocky bastard, Malfoy had always been arrogant.

Ron laughed at it, and Harry wished he hadn't. It reminded him of when he and Malfoy had been on friendly terms, but then Ivy came along. After that, Malfoy had sworn to hate him. Harry guessed he would have too.

"Well if either of you see her, distract her for as long as you can. It's not a hard thing to do." Harry said, and left the kitchen, deciding maybe she was hiding out in the garden, and knowing chances of finding Avy were minimal if he looked there.

"So Draco, still pissed after fourteen years?" Ron asked, and Draco nodded, his blonde hair falling out of place.

"Hard to hate someone with all your heart and still wish they'd come back to you. But maybe it helps that his daughter told me I'm cool?" he asked, smiling at the memory.

"Avy's a moody, sneaky one. To have her think you're cool worries me." Ron replied, only to get a towel in his face. Ron made an indigent noise, but Draco just smirked. Harry's daughter wasn't what Draco thought she would be, and she didn't seem like Ivy Irvin at all, not even her eyes really.

* * *

Avy was hiding under the tables, watching Cecelia's legs the whole time. It was a wonder her father hadn't found her yet; this was the simplest place to look! Really, her father was getting old! Okay thirty wasn't that old, but it was still old! 

Avy then decided to act, placing a rat on Cecelia's lap, and moving away form the woman again. Cecelia's legs suddenly stopped moving, and Avy watched as hands moved to feel the rat, then the high pitched scream form Cecelia. "AHHHH HARRY!" Cecelia screamed and Avy tried to conceal her laughter.

The rat was thrown to the ground, and ran away from the scared woman. Avy knew she was in trouble, though, when she heard her father. "What's wrong Cecelia?" Harry asked, and Avy watched as the woman's legs stood up and walked to another pair of legs.

"A rat, a rat." Cecelia cried, and Avy was surprised the woman was actually crying with fear. 'Oh that woman's good.' Avy thought. It never occurred to her that Cecelia had a phobia when it came to the little creatures, and that she was not, in fact, faking fear.

Harry let go of Cecelia and dropped down to see Avy sitting on the ground, under the table. "Hello Avy." he said. His green eyes sparked with anger, and Avy knew she was in real big trouble. Well, it was worth it, she hoped.

* * *

"What was that?" Draco asked, and looked out at the scene that unfolded. The blonde woman he had met, her name was Cecelia he believed, clung to Harry as she sobbed. Harry looked very angry, and he saw Harry's daughter under the table. He wondered what she had done. 

"Oh it's Avy. She really hates all of Harry's girlfriends. Cecelia seems okay, not like the others were, but Avy still hates her. Poor kid." Hermione explained. Draco looked at her and snorted.

"Poor girl? More like terror. That woman is almost in hysterics." Draco said. He was amazed at how angry Harry was. He took his daughter by the hand, and dragged her away from everyone's eyes. Draco felt sorry for the girl.

"Yeah, it's not easy for her. Ivy's not a good mother, and Harry isn't around." Hermione said, and Draco nodded. He then heard something that was disturbing; it was Harry's daughter screaming.

"I DON'T CARE! I HATE YOU AND I HATE HER!" Draco was amazed; he would have never said that to his father. Was Potter really that bad of a parent?

"AVY POTTER, YOU WILL APOLOGIZE TO HER!" Draco shivered, hearing an angry Harry Potter was not a good thing, and it wasn't very comforting to know he was protecting that woman.

"SCREW YOU!" Draco watched as Harry stalked back from behind the bushes where they had had a yelling match. Cecelia tried to reach for him, but he shook her hand away. Draco could tell Harry was shaking with anger.

Harry was probably going to take a walk to cool down. Draco knew that's what Harry did. His daughter on the other hand, well, Draco didn't see her again that afternoon. 'Harry, you've got a problem there.'

* * *

Avy was grounded for a week. She was grounded from doing anything of interest for a week. It wasn't fair! 

Harry had been really angry, no really, really, really angry was more like what he had been. He was still fuming, and Cecelia seemed to understand to stay away from him. Avy wasn't sure what was better: her father not sleeping with a bimbo, or her father sleeping with a bimbo.

When her father was angry, he seemed to be like Voldemort reborn. Not that anyone wanted it, but he managed to stay pissed for days on end, and when he was over his rage, the world was right again.

Avy just had to watch her step, and avoid her father until he was in a better mood. Avy decided to find a snack, so she walked up the stairs slowly and walked to the fridge. She looked at Cecelia who was standing in the doorway, silently.

"Avy, do you really hate your father?" Cecelia asked. Avy took one look at her, and turned around, stuffing her head into the cold fridge again. "Avy?" Cecelia asked. Avy sighed; she guessed she might as well answer.

"I don't hate him; I just wish he'd be there for me and on my god damn side for once." Avy said, glaring at the woman. Cecelia gulped, and nodded. Avy didn't know what else to say, so she took out the milk, moved to the cupboard and took out a glass.

She poured herself a glass, took it, and looked back at the doorway to the kitchen. Cecelia was gone.

Review! I love reviews, so tell me what ya thought. did you like it, hate it? or did it just not interest you? Tell me!


	4. Constant Headache, or Draco

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A/N Oki this chapter goes kinda fast.. but its what I wrote.. and even though I don't like how fast it moved... its what I had to do to move along with the darn plot.

**woodzgurrl **-nods- they were already together, I'll get into that history more later though!

**xxphatxbaybeexx **Lol, yeah I haven't really gotten into that part of Harry's life until now.. hopefully next chapter I get into it more.

**Silverone3 **The screaming match needed to happen I guess, not to sure why as I was just writting it down o.O

**InuLorien **Lol here's an update :P Lol there's no 'goods' and you love the story xD Glad its caught yer attention :P Here's a bit of H/D in this chapter for ya lol.

* * *

Avy knew her father had an important Quidditch game this night, one that might get his team into the Quidditch cup. She also knew she would have to go with Cecelia and sit through the game with that cream puff for longer then she desired. 

"Avy! It's time to go!" Cecelia called from upstairs. Avy lugged herself upstairs, attempting to look happy about going to see her father. Yeah, she was bloody ecstatic. Going near a bunch of people, having to get through the crowds of those people and oh, never forget having to look like a good daughter for the press.

Avy walked with Cecelia to the portkey, a rusted spoon, and felt the tug near her navel taking her to the Quidditch pitch. Once there, Cecelia navigated them to the stands, making sure Avy had a place to sit before she went off to find drinks and some candy for them to snack on.

Avy watched the game with little interest. She couldn't understand the hype and why everyone would go insane over a bunch of people smacking bewitched balls around in the air at abnormally high speeds, and this was coming from Harry Potter's daughter.

Then again, Harry and Avy had about as much in common with each other as a tortoise has with an owl.

The game ended when Harry caught the snitch and managed to steal the game for his team. Amidst the shouts, Cecelia was smiling happily, not shouting like some of the rather obsessed fans beside them were, and Avy looked on at her father lining up to shake hands with the other team with a blank stare.

"Can I go home now?" Avy asked, getting up and not waiting to see if Cecelia was following, before walking as fast as she could out of the crowd. She didn't like strangers brushing against her shoulders, so she tried to keep herself as far away from the rest of the fans as she could.

Unfortunately someone noticed her resemblance to her father, and even worse, they were from the Daily Prophet. "Excuse me Miss, but are you Harry Potter's daughter?" they asked, a camera in hand. Avy wanted to make a run for it, but seeing as she had lost Cecelia in the crowd, no one was there to save her.

"Yeah…" Avy said warily, narrowing her azure eyes with suspicion at the reporter. She didn't want to answer questions, but she didn't know if she had a choice.

"So how do you feel about your father winning the game? Are you proud?" the reporter asked, taking a snapshot of Avy as she winced from the bright light. She didn't like this, but she smiled for the camera just the same, and tried to answer as she would be wanted to answer.

"Of course I'm proud, he's my father." Avy said, thinking 'Yeah right, when hell freezes over.' Avy didn't have to answer questions long, as Cecelia found her, and took her back to the portkey to go home.

Once back on Avy's street, the walked from the forest near the street and up the pavement to her house. Avy sighed as she looked at the small house with the windows covered by white blinds. 

Avy walked into the house, not paying attention to Cecelia going on about how good the game was, well she said "Yeah" and "Sure" where appropriate. Avy knew her father was going to come home late, out celebrating, but she never expected him to not come home at all.

* * *

The next morning, a slightly sick looking Harry Potter walked into his kitchen after letting himself into his house. His eyes had dark bags under them and a dark bruises were forming on his neck; he looked like he hadn't had a wink of sleep at all. 

To Avy Potter, though, he looked like he had been ravished all night long, or had been in a bar fight again. She highly doubted, though, that someone would manage to make those dark bruises on his neck through fighting.

"Where were you last night?" Avy asked, seeing if Harry would grouch at her or just ignore her. He went to the fridge and pulled out the milk, pouring himself a glass. He sipped it lightly, before looking at his daughter with tired eyes.

"I don't know." Harry responded duly, trying to gather his thoughts together and piece a single thought together. Everything was a hazy dream after his fourth drink with his teammates at the bar they had gone to celebrate at.

"How the hell can you not know? Or did you get so pissed last night you woke up in some random bed after being ravished by a nameless woman." Avy growled out, staring at his appearance, glaring at him with her dark eyebrows furrowing.

Harry sighed, holding his head in his hands, groaning as he tried to banish the oncoming hangover he hadn't felt because his mind was still befuddled with sleep. "I didn't wake up with a nameless woman, Avy. I woke up at a team mate's house." Harry responded.

Avy looked shocked and horrified. "Your teammates are all guys!" she said horrified. Harry raised an eyebrow, not on the same wavelength as his daughter, and not registering that the bruises on his neck were in fact hickeys.

"So…?" Harry asked, and Avy thought she was being smacked upside the head. Shock on her features told her father what she was thinking and he started to laugh really hard. "Not like that Avy! I stayed over the night cause I was too intoxicated to get home obviously." Harry assured his daughter.

Avy let out a sigh of relief. "So who gave you those love bites, can't imagine it was Cecelia." Avy said, enjoying her father's horrified expression and hissed out 'Shit.' She knew he would probably put a glamour charms over the hickeys, so Cecelia wouldn't find out.

"Uh.. Was it the barmaid or… Double shit." Harry said, wondering to himself. He hoped it wasn't who he remembered seeing, and knowing that when he was intoxicated that badly he had a tendency to do things he wanted to, but rational thoughts forbade him to do.

Avy looked at her father, confused. On second hand, she didn't want to know. If her father was busy making out with people while drunk, it meant Cecelia wouldn't stick around for long, and that's all Avy cared about anyways.

* * *

Harry set his head down, not listening to his coach. Kevin said that after being questioned of how Harry got to his house, that he found Harry passed out in the bathroom with a rather embarrassed man running out of the bathroom. Kevin could put two in two together, and didn't mention to anyone about the incident. 

Of course Harry didn't care; he only wanted to know who the man had been. All he remembered was slender hands, and pink lips. He never announced his sexual interest in men out loud, and if he ever did have a boyfriend no one ever knew about it, not even Avy.

"Potter pay attention! We have to know what to do to work out this summer and win the right games damnit!" Coach barked, and Harry raised his head, looking at the coach.

"Sorry." he mumbled, looking at Kevin who gave him a sympathetic smile. Harry nodded, and spent the next twenty minutes listening to the coach ramble on about winning, and going insane, much like Oliver Wood.

After practice, and a thousand and one aching muscles later, they went to the locker room. Harry was talking to Kevin, who handed him a card. "I think that's the guy who ran out of the bathrooms.. muggle credit card. Thought you might want it." Kevin explained, going to his locker to get his clothes and change.

Harry turned the card over, looking at the muggle card, and noticing the name inscribed on the card. "Draco Malfoy. Shit." Harry whispered to himself, knowing he might want to give this back in person. It had been a while.

* * *

Avy was taking a nice long walk, she hadn't wanted to be kept cooped up in the house on a nice day like this, so she didn't finish her walk till the sun was starting to set, which was around 9:00 pm actually. 

When she walked into the house again, she noticed voices from the living room. She walked over to see that blonde man she had seen at the Weasley's sitting in a chair, with her father sitting across, both looking unsure and confused.

"Avy you remember Mr. Malfoy?" Harry asked, and she nodded, staring at him. She for some reason thought that this guy resembled Cecelia in a way, although she doubted he honestly was anything like her. Maybe just the fact they both had blonde hair was the connection, only Cecelia dyed hers on a regular basis, or something like that.

"Yeah… Er… where's Cecelia?" Avy asked, noticing the blonde man shift and look rather uncomfortable at the mentioning of Cecelia's name.

"She's not here tonight, said she was going to a friend's house for the night." Harry responded, looking guilty. Avy didn't know why, only hoped Cecelia's time was running out. Avy did a little dance inside though, no Cecelia for a night! Score!

'Okay!" Avy said a little too brightly, earning her a glare from her father, but she bounced out of the living room and bounded for the kitchen. Snacks were in order. "Not a very nice girl is she?" she heard that Malfoy guy say, and she smirked.

"I AM NEVER NICE!" she hollered back, hearing her father groan, and could just imagine him holding his heads in his hands, feeling a headache coming on. Life was good, Avy decided, because she was being a pain!

Avy didn't even wonder why her father had that guy over when they clearly didn't like each other. Avy went downstairs to talk to her snake and watch late night movies till her eyes popped out of their sockets. She never even heard the slam upstairs of a body meeting the floor with another body on top of it.

Upstairs though, to men looked at each other with red flushed cheeks. Harry stood at alittle distance away from Malfoy, breathing harshly. "Sorry.. uh sorry." he stumbled over words to say.

Malfoy responded back. "No, it's okay. I'm sorry, I mean I… I shouldn't have insulted you and…" he trailed off, blushing harder. Harry laughed nervously and blushed a bit too. It was back to how it used to be, both of them shy and unsure of what to do next.

There was an awkward silence. Neither of them knew what to do or say. Draco sighed. "Thank you for giving me that card back. And thanks for the drink, and thanks for this." Draco whispered before stealing another kiss from Harry, before running to the door and leaving a very confused Harry in his living room.

"Shit." Harry mumbled, before sitting down on the couch again, with his hands in his head. Why did it seem like he had a constant headache around now?

Review! Tell me what ya liked, what ya didn't like.. what I could maybe do to fix it.. -coughs- yepp thats it.


	5. A match of Sorts

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N because my normal beta ish gone** InuLorien** hath offered to Beta this, so say thanx to her :P Thankies for the reviews!

* * *

Avy was surprised when her father informed her that the Malfoy person would be coming over again. Cecelia was just making supper and her father and the Draco guy were outside looking at her father's broomstick.

Her father had an old Firebolt lying around the house; his godfather had given it to him when he was thirteen. Harry didn't ask Avy if she wanted to play quiditch, because she didn't. Even though a few Slytherins had bet her that she should join because after all, she was Harry Potter's daughter.

She hated the fact that people assumed she would be good at what her father was good at purely because they came from the same gene pool. Well, as much as she hated to disappoint them, her father and her were on totally different planets in the way of interests.

Avy walked out of her damp basement and looked out the window, noticing her father and that man were rather close to each other. The blonde almost had his hand around her father's hand. If that blonde man were a girl her father would probably be sucking the face off of him in ten seconds flat.

Avy turned her head when Cecelia called for her to come into the dinning table and help her set up the table, missing the two men grazing their lips together from the view out of the window.

* * *

Harry wasn't sure how this was going to work, Draco coming over when Cecelia was over as well. As much as he liked Cecelia, he wanted Draco. He wanted to feel those damnable lips over his again. Even as he was eating Cecelia's delicious pasta, he was craving the feel of Draco's lips.

He'd told Cecelia he was going out to see Draco, and she assumed Draco was some friend from way back in the day he had met up with again. So she told him to invite him over for dinner. If only she knew the truth. Harry and Draco had been on and off forever when he was seventeen. They didn't want others to know about them, so they kept it hidden.

Only Harry screwed up by getting attracted to Ivy and dating her. Draco knew Harry was dating a girl and he let it be. It was not like he could make any show of his attraction to Harry, his father would have skinned him alive.

Harry still remembered the day Ivy came running into his dormitory, glaring at him as if it were his fault she was pregnant. What made it worse was the fact he and Draco had been on Harry's bed, kissing and-other things.

Ivy had been furious, and that's when they broke up. Ivy kept quiet about it, but Harry lost Draco that day as well. The only one he gained was Avy, but he had a feeling he was slowly losing her as well.

Ivy told Harry right off the bat that she did not want to raise a child. Draco told Harry the next day that he wasn't going to date a guy who was about to become a father with someone else's child. Ivy at first resented Harry for not telling him about Draco, but after a month or so, she loosened up.

Draco, on the other hand, held his grudge. Harry and Draco hadn't been friendly with the other ever again, and everyone who saw them together could just see the tension boiling up between them.

Harry wasn't sure what had made Draco cave, only that Draco seemed to want Harry to come back to him. He felt kind of guilty, sitting there with Cecelia beside him, Draco on the other, and Avy facing him. Avy was playing with her pasta, being picky once again.

"Avy, would you just eat the darn pasta? It does not need to be dissected," Harry said, trying to be stern, only to get ice blue eyes glaring his way. Why did her eyes have to remind him of Draco? They weren't even the same shade, yet they reminded him of Draco just the same.

"I'm not that hungry, Harry, so leave me alone," Avy retorted back, and Harry sighed. She was never civil with him. Her black hair was falling into her face now, and Harry wondered when she was going to start calling him Dad again. She hadn't for a month already.

Cecelia seemed to see the tension building up, and so she distracted the two angry Potters from each other, and brought the conversation to Draco. "So what do you do Mr. Malfoy?" she asked pleasantly.

Draco smiled, but it was almost forced. Avy caught it; she'd seen it used by many women to her, the tell tale smile of the 'I'm trying to be friendly but I'd like nothing more then to get rid of you' situation. "I work with the ministry. My job is to basically keep control of muggle and wizard boundaries," he responded.

Avy felt the tension, and got up off the chair, leaving her plate on the table. "Avy where are you going?" Harry asked.

Avy turned her head and said, "I'm not hungry, Dad." And with that made her exit. Harry wasn't sure why she used the word dad, because she was supposed to be angry with him. Teenage girls are so hard to figure out.

* * *

Draco didn't know how a child could have such little respect for her father, but Avy Potter had broken the mold. "Harry, your daughter is out of control," Draco said while they sat at the table as that wishy-washy girl Harry was dating cleaned up. He had to figure out a way to get rid of her, because Harry was not going to be shared. Harry had Draco Malfoy's written all over him.

"Yeah I know Draco, but what can I do about it? She spends more time with Cecelia than she does with me," Harry said, looking at the floor with little interest.

"She doesn't look much like Ivy." Draco finally spoke about what they had been avoiding for more then thirteen years.

"No, and she doesn't act like her either. I don't think she hates Ivy anymore, just doesn't give a crap about her. Not that I can say I do either, it just would have been nice if Ivy at least made some effort to see Avy."

Draco nodded. He wasn't sure what to say, but he wanted to get away from Cecelia. "Want to go out somewhere later?" Draco asked Harry shook his head though.

"I can't," Harry said. Draco glared at him; he just had to spend time with Cecelia, his girlfriend. It made Draco want to sneer and hex the girl's hair into snakes. He wanted to be recognized as Harry's, he didn't want to be in the shadows again.

"I guess your girlfriend…" Draco started but Harry groaned.

"No, it's not her, Draco. I have practice tomorrow. There's a game in a week, and I was wondering if you'd… I mean, would you…" Harry was stuttering. He'd invited many girls to go see his games, but never a guy. It would have been too risky.

Draco smiled, he was happy; Harry wanted him to go to his game. "Yeah, I'll go to your game. I'm not going to cheer for you though," Draco informed Harry, but inside he knew he would cheer for Harry any day.

* * *

Over the next few days Avy noticed that Harry and Cecelia spent less and less time together. Avy was once again being forced to go to her father's game, but her friend Andrea was going to come along. Andrea had finally come back, and said she'd save Avy from the horrors of being in public alone.

Avy and Cecelia went to the game as they had the first time; the only difference was that at the stands, Avy saw a brunette with short cut hair and yellow eyes waving frantically to get their attention.

"AVY, GET YOUR BUM UP HERE!" Andrea screamed, making the people in front of her stare up at her as if she was going loony.

Avy knew Andrea had gone loony three years ago or somewhere around there. Avy walked up the stands, with Cecelia following her, and sat down beside her black-clad friend.

Andrea then squashed Avy in a bear hug, squealing "Avvyyyy, I missed you sooo much!" Avy saw Andrea's brother sitting beside her, looking at Avy as if she were a toad.

"I don't know you two freaks, okay?" he said, and turned to his friends, who were all in Gryffindor, like him. Avy just gave him a glare, and Andrea smacked him upside the head before the game started.

Cecelia seemed to enjoy herself in the company of Andrea and her deranged brother; Avy, on the other hand, kept looking through the crowds during the game. Andrea and her brother constantly fought, but it wasn't anything horribly cruel.

Okay, maybe it was because Andrea set Avy's pet snake on him last year to see how fast it would take him to get bitten by her snake (ten seconds Avy might add). But he in return set off a bunch of dungbombs in the corridor she was walking down the very next day!

Avy noticed a blonde head, though, the seemed to be hidden in the shadows of the stands, trying to make it look like the person wasn't there at all. She studied the person to find that it was Mr. Malfoy.

Avy wondered why he wasn't with anyone else, just standing there, watching. Everyone else was with friends, talking, cheering, and yelling. He was just standing and watching, and if she squinted hard enough, he seemed to have a small smile on his face. She couldn't think whatever for though.

Andrea, who was insisting she needed to take a trip to the leu, soon distracted Avy. Draco kept on staring at Harry, who looked over once and gave him that same small smile, though no one seemed to notice that it was for Draco Malfoy, and not out of confidence.

Review! Tell me what ya think!


	6. Disciplining Avy

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter Books or anything related.

A/N Well, here we are. Another chapter. Hope you enjoy it. There is less Harry Draco in this update, but that's for a very good reason seeing as I got something planned for the next chapter. (I'm sure many of you reviewers can guess cause you all seem to want it to happen mwhaha)�I'm going back to updating everyday yay!

* * *

Harry was having a dilemma, a very big dilemma. Cecelia had attached herself to his arm and was congratulating him on the splendid game he had just played. There were reporters snapping pictures of him with the ever-faithful Cecelia by his side. 

And all he could think of was where was Draco Malfoy.

Harry realized it wasn't fair to Draco or Cecelia, but what could he do about image? If Cecelia stayed, his good straight image would not be harmed, but Draco would probably not stand for another Ivy Irvin situation again.

He was at a loss of what to do. He knew where Avy was, she was with that girl Andrea by the food stand buying everything off the menu. He watched his daughter as her black hair swirled in the wind, and wondered if her moody emotional self would ever change, because no matter how much he tried to ignore it, Draco had a point; the girl was out of control.

Unfortunately Harry had no idea what to do with her.

Harry was jolted out of his musing when one bright camera flash blinded him for a few seconds, and as he blinked a few times to regain his normal vision, he saw out of the corner of his eye a blonde head swiftly turn around a corner.

Harry looked up and looked to the side, but the blonde hair was gone, and even though he could have sworn it had been Draco's hair, there was not telling who it could've been. Harry made up his mind that he was going to use the excuse of a party to get away from Cecelia tonight to see Draco.

* * *

Avy liked spending her nights with Andrea alone in her room while they talked about random things. It didn't have to be smart conversation to be funny, and sometimes they would attempt stupid things on each other like making the other blow bubbles from their ears. 

Avy enjoyed her time with her friend because most of the time, it was the only time to enjoy. Time spent with her father was awkward because they didn't know what to talk about, and time spent with Cecelia wasn't torture, but it wasn't enjoyable.

She'd rather avoid time spent with either of them anyways.

Avy and Andrea had tuned out the movie playing on the telly, even though it was still playing. The loud noise of fake screams of the horror movie filled the room as the two girls laughed about how much candy they had thrown at Andrea's stupid brother earlier that day at the quiditch pitch.

One candy had exploded all over Andrea's brother, creating sticky goo that plastered itself in his hair, and that would not come out for a couple of days. So, he was stuck with blue goo stuck to his head, unless of course he had washed his hair, but Avy didn't know seeing as they had said farewell to the idiot hours before.

It was satisfactory for Avy to know someone's life was discomforted for the time being.

Avy knew her father probably had not been informed that Andrea was going to stay over night, but Cecelia knew and Cecelia would dutifully inform her father of Andrea's presence.

When Cecelia and her father finally decided to come back that was.

* * *

In the morning Avy woke up to the sound of bloody birds chirping as they interrupted her dreams. Avy didn't like being awoken for many reasons, but the bird seemed to have a pleasant ring in their songs today. In other words, the annoying big brown one wasn't at the feeder today. 

Avy untangled herself from the blankets, which were not much because Andrea seemed to have stolen them again. Avy suddenly noticed how cold she had been all night, and how cold she still was.

She got up and climbed the stairs, food on her mind. She knew Andrea would not get up for another hour or so, because it was only 9 am in the morning. Andrea made it a point to get up around 11 every morning and pointedly liked to miss mornings all together.

When she finally reached the kitchen, something felt odd. There was no baking in the kitchen this morning. There was no damn Cecelia with her to cheery face. There was no father sitting at the table while he and Cecelia flirted. Avy hoped they were still not in bed.

Avy took out the carton of milk and poured some into a bowl, adding cereal a few seconds later. She took out a spoon from the left bottom cupboard and dished herself some of the milk soaked cereal and started munching on the crunchy stuff.

Her father stumbled into the kitchen a few minutes later wearing nothing but boxers. Avy glared at him as he fumbled to make coffee for his sleep addled mind. "You know, you could put clothes on because Andrea's downstairs." Avy said to him, glaring with cold azure eyes.

Harry looked up, green eyes startled. "Andrea is here? Since when did I say she could be here?" he asked, looking somewhat confused and attempting to dump coffee into the coffee machine, but missing it and dumping the coffee onto the counter. "Shit!" he hissed out.

"You didn't, Cecelia did." Avy said, as Harry wiped the coffee off the counter and throw it into the sink. Harry grumbled, attempting the coffee maker again and this time achieving his goal.

As Harry made the coffee for himself, not making eye contact with Avy, he said, "It's not Cecelia's choice, Avy. It's mine. You should have told me about it. I'm tempted not to let you have her over again for a while."

Avy was outraged. How could he do this? He never put his foot down before, why was he doing it now? Avy was livid with a spoiled rage. Avy knew she was acting childish, but she didn't really care. "Harry, you can't do that!" Avy protested.

Harry hit the red button on the coffee maker and waited for the coffee to be made. He turned around and fixed Avy a stare that told her he meant it. "Avy Potter, I am your father. Taking advantage of Cecelia because of her good will to get your way isn't right, so you can take it up with me if you want any other friends to come here again." Harry scolded.

Avy was angry, she didn't like not getting her way or things not going her way, so she did what she knew to do. She rebelled. "I don't much care about Cecelia. And since when did you start acting like a father?" Avy snapped back.

Harry took the blow, it hurt to know that Avy didn't think of him as a father. "Avy Potter, you are to go to your room after Andrea leaves and you are going to stay there until I allow you out." he said coldly, keeping his voice in check to not scream.

Avy didn't know what to say. She couldn't whine to get herself out of this, her father was truly putting down his heals. She could only drop the cereal bowl on the floor, hearing it crack and milk spill to the ground, and leaving the kitchen to her room in a huff.

Harry wanted to yell, but knew the food could be cleaned up, and the bowl fixed with a flick of his wand. He was tired and emotionally drained from the night before to want to do much more then sip a nice hot coffee and have time to think.

Of course most of that thinking involved how to handle his daughter and how to handle Draco, who had made it known last night that he did not want to be some side line thing while Harry was with Cecelia.

Harry knew one thing, if it was between Draco and Cecelia, he knew which one he'd pick.

* * *

Avy paced in her room, still fuming about what she had been ordered to do. Andrea woke up slowly, lifting her head and opening her eyes slowly. "Morning." she said, with a big yawn in between her words. 

Avy sighed. "I'm grounded now." she said, sulking.

Andrea looked startled. "Why?" she asked.

Avy's sulky expression deepened. "I didn't tell Lord Harry you were staying over night. So now he says I'm not allowed to have anyone over and I have to stay in my room for a while after you leave." she grumbled.

Andrea grinned. "Then I better stay awhile so we can avoid your fate for a bit! I can see where he's coming from though, Avy. Maybe just talk to him for once about it?" she suggested.

Avy pulled a face, showing she disapproved of that idea altogether. "I don't think so Andrea." Andrea only shook her head and went to the bathroom across from Avy's room. Avy thought about talking to her father, and knew it would only end in a fight, and it wasn't worth more trouble.

Review! and tell me what you think, whether you liked or hated it, what I can do to improve it.. etc.. ,


	7. Awhile'

Dislcaimer: I do not own Harry Potter -le sigh-

A/N I forgot about this story >. okay anyways.. I notice some don't like the way Harry is acting, and I can't justify it. This story is about homophobia though, not to much right now, but it's getting there. These are things I have seen, and I think it's time I wrote about it, in full detail, from everyones point of view. So read on if you wish to. (I'll be adding more POV's later)

* * *

Draco was busy glaring at the back of his colleague's head, he was paying way too much attention to the way his dirty blonde hair flipped out on the right side, how his hair came to a point where the bangs could be, and how it was so well layered.

Harry hadn't contacted him by phone or owl in two days, and Draco was starting to feel Harry wanted to stick to his damned bloody image of straight man of the year. Draco was musing over how he should go to his colleague's haircutter and see if they could do a better job then his own when an owl hooted at him and nipped his hand.

"Hey what the—" Draco said, looking away from the head to the snowy white owl, whose yellow eyes peered at him with annoyance. 'This looks like Harry's old bird Hedwig' Draco thought, but knew the bird had died a few years ago by now.

Draco untied the letter stuck to the owl's leg quickly, grabbing an owl treat and feeding it to the bird. The bird snapped its beak shut with the owl treat and spread its white wings, taking off through the open window.

"Who's that from?" Byron asked, looking at the letter with interest, they didn't receive wizard's owls very often. They usually got calls from muggles who'd seen weird things, and needed to be 'straightened out.' The job paid well, but was boring at times and funny as hell on others.

Like the time Byron was outsmarted by a flying rubber ducky that thought it was a real duck, they'd bee trying to catch the thing for two hours until the little muggle girl who owned it came up to the bathroom they'd trapped it in.

The duck had taken to the girl, and they had her hold it while they preformed charms on it to make it inanimate, the girl could not be oblivated as she had been in possession of the ducky for a week, so they had to cast a spell over her entire family to make them believe it had been a dream.

But that didn't matter right now; it was who the letter was from. If it wasn't from Harry Draco would take serious measures no one was going to like. Especially that Cecelia woman.

"If it were your business, Byron, trust me, I'd tell you." Draco said, taking one look at the brunette again and thinking 'I have got to figure out who cuts that man's hair.' Draco may be older, but he could still be vain. One of his better qualities he would like to say, although sometimes it wasn't true.

"Fine, fine. I still don't see why you've been so grouchy lately." Byron said, turning around again and filing his papers away into his desk. Draco sighed and opened the letter; he didn't tell Byron who he was dating. While Byron could be friendly to Draco, he still felt homosexuals were wrong and Draco would one day see the light and start dating women.

Byron still held onto the idea that Draco would turn out to be another Harry Potter, dating women at every turn. Oh if only Byron Lacerta knew, oh if only he knew.

Draco was snickering to himself as he took one glance at the letter, then all thoughts of laughing disappeared as his eyes buggered out and an invite to the most expensive dinner restaurant in London fell to the ground.

"Fucking hell, Draco, where and who gave you that? Wait.. I don't want to know if your dating a sugar daddy or not!" Byron said, scowling at how lucky Draco was. Advantage to this gay thing, he didn't have to always be the one to pay!

Draco got over his shock, glared at Byron, and told him to piss off and that he did not have a sugar daddy, and silently added that Harry was just a rich dumbass who happened to like Draco's hot self.

He picked up the invite off of the carpeted floor, looked over the time written in small print, and the signature at the bottom of the fancy invite. Even though most would never be able to read it, he could recognize it as Harry Potter's. Exactly why Draco hide it as quickly as he could?

Harry still liked that fucked up dark closet of his.

* * *

Avy was sitting at the table looking at her half eaten sandwich. Cecelia and Harry had been acting odd again, and Avy could just feel the tension brewing between the two. It was like a thunderstorm was about unleash electric lighting down on the world.

Avy was still grounded, but she knew she'd sneak out of the house, come back really late, and all would be forgotten. She was about to dump her corn beef sandwich into the garbage when she heard screaming coming from Harry's room.

From the kitchen it was muffled, so all the better reason to walk up to her father's closed bedroom door and eavesdrop in on the fight.

"Oh, and you couldn't have told me this earlier, Harry? I thought we had something, you were dating me, do you do this all the time, huh? ANSWER ME!" Cecelia screamed and Avy was a little shocked, Cecelia had never struck her as the type to get really angry with people.

"NO, I DON'T!" Harry yelled back, and Avy knew that voice all too well, Harry was very fed up with Cecelia right at the moment.

"I dealt with your bratty child, I tried to be nice, and this is what I get! It was fine, what's wrong with me? Is there someone else?" Cecelia ranted on, and Avy cringed as she heard silence come from the door.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Celia screamed, and Avy would have given all her money plus her snake to see what was going on in there. Just to see her father's face.

"Cecelia, it's not like that…" Harry tried to defend himself, and Avy moved her ear loser to the crack in the door, straining to hear it all.

"What is it like? Is she as good as I am? WELL, IS SHE?" Cecelia cried, and Avy was either imagining it or Cecelia was starting to cry.

Avy felt sympathy for the woman for once in the whole time she'd known Cecelia. "There is no other woman. I just don't feel what I did for you anymore." Harry said, and Avy had to hold in a snort, her father had said that line so many times she could repeat it with as much sincerity as he did.

"No other woman? No other… Oh my god, you.. that… OH FUCKING HELL!" Avy heard something crash to the ground, and hoped it wasn't that expensive glass vase because Harry liked it, a lot.

"Cecelia! Stop it, Avy's in the kitchen." Harry protested, and Avy smirked, if only her father knew.

"Oh? Well right now I don't care. How could you? You could have told me you bastard! I'm not an idiot; I should have noticed it long before now!" Cecelia was saying, and Avy was wondering how Harry telling Cecelia he didn't love her sooner was going to be of any help

She would have gotten her heart broken either way.

"Listen Cecelia, I'm sorry…" Harry said, and Avy heard angry footsteps stomp closer to the door, so she got up and walked around the corner that the bathroom was in, hiding there as she watched Cecelia stomp angrily out of Harry's room.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Harry Potter. You know, I can see it now, now that I think about it. You're a fucking idiot, and I hope you see the light sometime soon. You really are a fucking coward." Cecelia growled out, and Avy gave Cecelia a silent cheer.

Harry looked upset and terribly angry at the same time. He looked like his vein was about to pop, because it was bulging in his throat, looking blue and red with anger. "I'm not a coward!" Harry yelled back at the woman.

"Yes, yes you are. I could see it then, and I can see it now. You're in love with that man aren't you! I just didn't pay attention to it when I should have!" Cecelia shot back at Harry, and Avy almost fell down when she heard it.

"I'm not…" Harry was white; there was no other way to explain it. His voice was low, barely loud enough to hear it, and Cecelia was raging red with anger.

"The hell if you are not. I saw you at the Weasley's, you and he were sending glares at each other and then all of a sudden he comes to our house on friendly terms with you and acting jealous, at first I thought you two were just getting over a fight but I see it now, you were having a lover's spat." Cecelia said, and Avy was about to die of shock, because she was seeing it the same way now.

"We haven't even talked for fifteen years!" Harry cried back, finding his voice but the damage had already been done, Avy had never seen her father truly sacred, but when he was accused of liking another man he'd gone white.

Harry had seemed to forget Avy was there in the house, but Avy didn't care, this was the best fight she'd ever heard before, not to mention her father had been scared of something.

"I DON'T CARE! Whatever it was then, it's what it is now and you're fucking around with him aren't you!" Cecelia screamed and slapped Harry clear across the cheek. Avy was about to actually cheer when she remembered, being silent meant she heard the whole thing.

Harry held his reddening cheek, probably as shocked as Avy that Cecelia, sweet Cecelia, actually slapped him. "I wasn't…" Harry tried to say, but Cecelia was already making her way out of the house, rushing to put her sandals on.

"I don't care Harry, I don't. How many people know about this? What, are you gay?" Cecelia snapped, looking very angry as her blonde hair fell out of her ponytail and around her face.

"I'm… bisexual." Harry said timidly, looking very scared that he was actually admitting it. Avy was about to die when her father said it, it was so weird to know someone she knew was actually… gay, or bi, or whatever.

"Well, you deal with that, and have a nice life while you do." Cecelia said as her final goodbye, and opened the door, slamming it behind her. Harry stood there shocked, as if he'd never had a fight with an ex that had ended that badly.

He probably never had.

Harry took a minute before he looked over to the hall, staring at Avy's poked out head. "How long have you been listening?" Her father asked, and she just stared back at him, before answering.

"A while."

Harry nodded and walked to his bedroom door, and closed it lightly, but left a very strong silence behind him. Avy shivered as she thought about it, and wondered if her father was going to speak to her again.

Review :P Be it bad or good.


	8. Outed

Disclaimer: Don't own anything to do with Harry Potter.

A/N Okay the name of the restaurant is supposed to be **The Golden Rooster **but sadly since translations are funny that way, it can also be interpurpeted as the gold cock, andif you can see the irony (or humor whatever)there... well you can :P I thought it was amusing but I'm the insane author.

Warnings: With this chapter, I got 'raunchy' you could say but... I tried to not do anything way over board. So yeah, just beware, there is one little scene you might want to skip over if you don't like to read that stuff. But trust me it's not the whole chapter.

I am sorry about the lack of updates x.x I just keep getting cursed writers block! But this is a long one so hopefully it can make up for it!

* * *

Harry was busy getting ready to meet Draco at the Le Coq D'Or, one of the more fancy restaurants in London, hoping it pleased the man. It had been two days since Cecelia left, and he'd sent Avy to her friend Andrea's place for the weekend, seeing as it was Friday. 

He'd done everything not to look, talk, or make contact with Avy, unsure of what else he could possibly say to her. It wasn't every day your girlfriend, well ex girlfriend now, shouted at you for being bisexual and in love with a man.

The worst part about it was he knew she was right, but Harry wouldn't use the word love, although a strong liking for Draco would work. After not speaking to Draco for so long, he'd forgotten how damn attractive the guy could be.

With Avy gone the house was as silent as it always was, but there was one difference: the tension that rang in his head every time he was in the same room with her. He felt more relaxed with her gone, and he knew eventually she'd ask him about it, but right now she seemed to get the point, he wasn't ready to talk about it.

Harry put on his best white dress shirt, then pulled on his black dinning jacket. He firmed it down, trying to get rid of any wrinkles so he could look his best. He wanted to look good for Draco after all.

His hair was hopeless, sticking out whatever way it wished, as if it had a will of its own, his black pants barely touched his black dress shoes, and he hoped Draco knew what to wear, as they were going to be going to a muggle place.

He felt he could give Draco something special, and at the same time, make sure no one noticed they had even been there. He didn't want the Wizarding world to know, and hopefully wizards didn't frequent the place he would take Draco this evening.

You could never be too sure, though. But Harry knew if he did anything to make sure no one saw them Draco would walk out and never come back, and right now, that was far from what he wanted.

Harry walked out of his room and to the fireplace, knowing the plan was to floo to Draco's place, take Draco's car to the restaurant, have supper, and then go back to Draco's. What was going to happen after that was still running through Harry's head.

Harry walked up to the fireplace, picked up some floo powder form the jar, and threw it over the fireplace, shouting "Malfoy Manor." Harry was then transported to Draco's study, shooting out in a frenzy of magic.

"About time you got here, those reservations you got us could have been canceled if you'd gotten here ten minutes late." Harry heard Draco's voice above him, and looked up from the carpeted floor at Draco's handsome face.

"I'm sorry, your majesty, I had a kid to get out of the house before she suspected anything." Harry replied, getting up off of the floor and checking himself, making sure there was no soot over his clothes.

"Kids always suspect everything. So you ditched the blonde?" Draco asked, his hair combed straight with a neat part in it, black dinning jacket and black pants as well as a white dress shirt, much like Harry's own wardrobe except for one thing, Draco had a bowtie on his neck.

"Don't call her that, and yes I broke it off with Cecelia, thank you for your pity. She got me outed to my own child." Harry grumbled, still feeling bitter about that fight, Cecelia had broken his favourite gold vase during the fight as well.

"Oh well, Avy's not stupid, she would have found out eventually. Now lets go eat supper." Draco said and walked out of his study calmly, looking serious as ever, but Harry was a nervous wreck.

"You're a blonde too." Harry commented as they got to the front door of Malfoy's Manor, and stopped right there, as Draco turned around, his grey eyes looking at Harry quizzically.

"Of course I'm a blonde, you nitwit, if you hadn't notice my lovely hair already, maybe the memory of my pubic hair can jolt you back to…" But Harry cut Draco off right there.

"Okay, okay I get it, stupid thing to say, can we go now?" Harry said, a faint blush rising on his face.

"Yes we can." Draco said, trying to hold a smirk. He could still get Harry riled up obviously, and Harry was cursing the fact that he could. Outside of the Manor, Harry could see a vast garden with mutli-coloured flowers, and thought that whoever Draco hired as a gardener, they were very good.

On the driveway was a silver Porsche, gleaming in the sunset; it was 7:00 and their reservation was for 7:30. Harry stared at the Porsche and shook his head; Draco was as vain as ever, his car screamed it.

Draco opened the door to the passenger's seat, smirking at Harry and pointing into the car with one of his hands. "Ladies first." Harry rolled his green eyes at Draco, but got in the car with Draco holding the door open just the same.

Draco closed the car door and got into the driver's seat, starting up the car and backing out of the driveway quickly. Harry put on his seat belt and sat calmly, looking out the window as Draco drove down the road, driving fast so they could get to the restaurant on time.

"You do know where the restaurant is, right?" Harry asked, worried they were going to be spotted in the car, and how to make sure this didn't happen.

"Relax, Harry, of course I do. It's expensive, even for a muggle restaurant.. I know what I'm doing." Draco said, looking out of his rearview mirror. 'But I don't.' Harry said, and shrunk back onto his chair, trying to feel as relaxed as he could.

'This isn't so hard when you're not terrified someone will spot you,' Harry thought, finally able to relax when they got to the restaurant and were about to park.

* * *

Marjorie Magda was a new reporter for the Daily Prophet, and she wanted to start with a bang. So who better to go after then some star Quidditch player? Well those were her fatal last thoughts when she noticed Harry Potter driving in a car around London, heading to the more expensive muggle shopping streets. 

She knew she wouldn't be able to figure out where he was going straight off the bat, so she thought about it before apparating from the bakery store from the back of the store where no one would see her.

'Okay it's around what, supper time maybe, so one of those fancy restaurants. Now which one would he go to? Well one of the more expensive ones I imagine, we'll have to see." Marjorie said to herself before a pop sounded throughout the store, startling an elderly customer.

But no one was the wiser that a witch had just apparated herself to a small alleyway right beside the dumpster to Le Coq D'Or restaurant. Now being the witch she was, she decided it best if she 'let herself in' to the back, looking at one of the waitresses and changing her clothes with her wand to resemble the black and red uniforms.

Hiding her wand in the pocket she'd created for it in the uniform, she walked over to the serving area and looked over the restaurant. Many people were in lovely garments, some more glamorous then others, but they all spoke one thing: wealth.

Marjorie felt at home here, she really did.

* * *

Scanning the restaurant she caught the person she'd been looking for; Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were sitting in a table by the window, talking to each other in a conversationalist fashion. Nothing much of interest. 

Until she noticed something with her hawk like eyes. Harry Potter was blushing like a little school girl as Draco Malfoy, that lucky rich heir, brushed his hand over Potter's hand for a moment.

'Now here's something I can use!' Marjorie thought to herself, a vindictive smile unfurling on her red lips. She had to find a way to get closer to that table!

Draco was having the time of his life. He was making Harry blush and for once he felt like he was in control of his time spent with Harry.

The restaurant was really nice, even though he'd never bothered to step in it before, he could see Harry had. It wasn't that Draco was poor, it was just he'd never met a guy great enough to take out to fancy places.

And this time it was him who was being taken out to dinner; it was a nice twist from what he always thought it would be. The restaurant was decorated in red walls with tables set across the floor accordingly, making it not too crowded.

Candles lit the tables as dim lights glowed from the ceilings, illuminating the white cloths over the tabletops. Draco picked up his menu finally, glad that he was finally seated, as Harry seemed to be regaining his nerves.

He didn't like the fact that Harry was acting so nervous, but he knew one thing, Harry was new to taking a guy out, even though it looked more like a pair of friends who were getting together for a nice supper to the other guests in the restaurant.

At least that's how Draco hoped it looked; he didn't have a problem with anyone knowing anymore, his father long gone from his life, but Harry, he was in the public eye, had a daughter, and was supposed to be strictly straight, as far as everyone else was concerned.

Draco searched the small print menu, and looked up from the plastic menu, eyeing Harry. "So, should we start with some red wine?" Draco suggested.

"If you want to, I mean, if it's a good choice, er… oh fu—." Harry said, stumbling over his words as he pulled himself together and took a deep breathe, letting it out slowly. Draco could have kissed him then and there, but knew that probably wouldn't be such a good idea at this moment in time.

Harry tried again, "Yes, that sounds like a good thing to start with." Draco smiled and nodded, watching as their waitress came up to their table. The waitress was dressed in the same thing as the other waiters, but there was something about this one, that just seemed.. off.

She had long dark chestnut hair that had been put up hastily, he could tell, into a tight bun. Her dark eyes seemed to gleam as she looked at them, as if they were something tasty. Well they were well dressed and attractive but… still, something was odd with her showing it so clearly.

She seemed to take a minute to say something, switching her eyes from Draco to Harry, before saying "Have you decided or do you need more time with the menu?" She asked, and even though she sounded nice, there was an undertone of something else. It reminded Draco of his own mother in some ways.

"We'll start with some red wine, thank you. We need a little more time to decide what we want." Harry said, just as Draco opened his mouth to order the wine. The waitress nodded, and wrote it down on pad of paper, walking away and going onto another table.

Harry looked at Draco with that courage he always knew would be there, and Draco knew, that for tonight, Harry would be his, even if they had to act like buddies instead of what Draco hoped they were going to be after tonight.

* * *

Marjorie didn't get much information to make a story of interest from watching the pair, seeing as she couldn't hear their conversation. She wondered why the muggles hadn't asked her who she was, but it seemed they all assumed she was one of the waitresses and she took the tables she had been told to go to without complaint, as if she was really working there. 

Marjorie was holding two plates with roast duck glazed in honey, a jacket potato stuffed with gravy cheese and broccoli, and greens on the side for Harry Potter and his questionable friend.

If nothing juicy came from the conversation she could always spice it up a bit in her article for the editor, as far as the editor of the daily prophet was concerned if it sold, it went into the paper, be it bad or good.

Draco Malfoy was sipping a glass of red wine when Marjorie arrived with their dinner. She set the food down on the table in front of them both, wondering why they both had gotten the same meal to eat; she would have thought they both would have wanted something different.

Marjorie had already thought it all out, and a real waitress would have said something to an extent of have a good meal, so she did just that. "Enjoy!" Marjorie said in a friendly tone, trying to make it sound sincere.

It must have worked because they smiled at her and picked up their forks and knives, cutting into the meat. Marjorie went straight to the table with the lady dressed up in purple; Marjorie thought she looked a bit like a plum, honestly.

The lady looked up with her pudgy face, grey hair sitting on top of her hair in what Marjorie supposed muggles thought was elegant, and said with her dreadfully pink mouth "I'd like another bottle of this white wine."

Marjorie put on a sweet smile. "Certainly." She said, and walked away to the kitchen, glancing around quickly at her targets, and was happy to note they looked very pleased with their meal.

'Oh I am good.' Marjorie thought to herself as she went back to get some more of the wine the lady had asked for.

* * *

Harry stole the last piece of the dessert with glee. What had once been rolled crepes was now a fruity ice cream mess on a white plate. Draco looked satisfied, and Harry had to say he was too. 

It hadn't been too bad; no one was staring at them, thinking they were just friends getting together. One good thing about being with a man, everyone else suspected you were just friends if you were careful.

There were no reporters to ask you about the other, or take notice when you broke up. So far no one but his friends knew about the break up with Cecelia, and he would rather it stayed that way. He knew that it was too much to hope for, but he couldn't think about that right now.

It was time to try this whole relationship thing with Draco, for once in their lives. What they had once had hadn't really been a relationship, although at times it had felt like it. When they had been younger they'd been attracted to each other, but that didn't mean they were compatible.

But now, well now it was different, in a way. Harry still didn't want anyone to know, but Draco was a lot less rude, well to a certain extent, and he was open with his sexuality. Harry doubted he'd ever be open with being bisexual, even knowing his daughter had heard it out of his own mouth made him feel sick.

"So should we ask for the bill?" Harry asked after a moment of silence between them as they let their stomach digest. Draco let out a sigh and nodded, looking completely content.

Harry smiled, and looked over his shoulder to see their brunette waitress coming their way. She stopped at their table and said, "All done you two?" She said, and Harry thought she was most likely one of the more polite waitresses he had ever seen.

"Yes." Draco said with a smile, giving Harry a sly look, and Harry knew what was next, he was paying, the whole lot of it. But it wasn't that bad, Quidditch paid well, it was a good thing he played so well at it.

"Separate bills?" she asked, getting ready to go get both of them before Harry shook his black head.

"Not tonight, just the one please." Harry said, and the women nodded, walking away with a smile on her face as if she'd just gotten a good tid bit of information.

"I think I like being taken out." Draco commented, acting smug.

"Don't get too used to it, Draco; this is probably going to cost me something." Harry said, knowing it wasn't such a bad thing, but he did have to feed Avy, and he didn't have time to cook for her so he would do what was easiest, take her out.

The waitress arrived again and set down a black leather book, and walked away. As Harry flipped the smooth material open and took the bill out, reading it quickly and looking at the final bill.

"So how much does it cost to take a Malfoy out?" Draco said, smiling as if he'd just won something.

"About 38 galleons I think." Harry responded, knowing he had to get out his muggle credit card to bay for this night out.

"Ha! I'll clean out your wallet before you know it!" Draco threatened, if it was a threat, because Harry wouldn't mind if he did. He wasn't the type to care if he lost money; as far as he was concerned he had enough.

Harry put down his credit card on the bill in the leather holder, closed it up waiting for the girl to come back and take it. "I don't think I'll mind so… am I coming back to your place tonight?" Harry asked, trying to sound casual.

"Well yeah, of course, how will you get back… well you know." Draco said, then looked at Harry with that sly smile still stuck on his face, "Unless."

"Unless what?" Harry asked, and the waitress came back, making them stop what they were saying. The woman took it away to the back and Draco continued.

"Unless… you want to stay the night because you'll be lonely without your daughter there, nights can be rough in a dark house all alone." Draco said, knowing from experience that it sucked to be alone in the Manor.

Harry let out a small chuckle, shaking his head so his messy locks flew around some more, and Draco had the urge to straighten them out, it looked misplaced in this fancy restaurant, it really did.

"Yes, I think I'd like that. Staying over night, I mean." Harry whispered, as the waitress came back with the bill. He had thought he said it lowly enough so only Draco could hear, but when Marjorie's ears perked up at hearing that, she knew she had something that was food for the fishies, so to speak.

"Thank you." the waitress said to them as Harry took the pen that she had brought with her and signed the bill, and took one copy for himself. Harry put away his wallet and got up off of his chair, fixing his jacket that was slightly wrinkled from sitting down for nearly two hours.

Draco walked to the door first, as if determined to get to his car as fast as possible, and Harry followed, not noticing that the waitress had disappeared from the restaurant with their leaving.

Harry followed Draco out to the door, walking with Draco to the car. Draco got in first and as he was starting it Harry got in on the other side. Harry felt confident now, and knew whatever happened tonight, he'd be happy it happened.

Draco stopped the car, taking his key out of the ignition and looking at Harry who was staring back at him. "Well…" Draco said, not sure what else there was to say. He looked outside his window for a second, noticing how dark it was now that it was around 9:30 pm.

"So…" was Harry's wonderful response, and like a mutual agreement they both moved their torso's over and locked lips. Draco rubbed his bottom lip over Harry's, and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, slicking his tongue into Harry mouth.

They touched tongues, and Draco ran his over Harry's, feeling the bumpy wet texture of Harry's tongue, while Harry sucked on Draco's tongue, barely grazing Draco's tongue with his teeth.

The broke apart and all Draco could see was Harry's small nose and his green eyes because he was so close to Harry. "One thing never changes, your thing with sucking whatever you can get your mouth on." Draco said, laughing when he felt Harry's playful slap.

"Shut up Draco." He said, wiggling out of Draco's hold on him and getting out of the car. Draco followed and walked to the Manor's front door after Harry's dark silhouette, then once he could see Harry a bit better he pushed Harry up against the door, not caring that Harry's back was digging into the door handle.

"I never said it was a bad thing." Draco whispered before claiming Harry's mouth with his again in the dark night. Harry would have commented on his sucking and how very good it was, if he hadn't been so fucking turned on.

Draco opened the front door, one hand around Harry's waist, practically pulling Harry with him though the front hall, up the staircase with all his family portraits hanging on the wall, and noticed the one of his father was staring at the pair with disbelieving eyes.

Draco would have told the painting to shove off, if Harry hadn't finally found his neck and was sucking on it now, being plenty of a distraction. But he did hear what his father's portrait thought of his new 'friend.'

"My son is a disgrace; I can't believe he's even touching Potter! My son is supposed to hate him! I should have killed him when I had the chance…." Lucius' portrait said, but Draco blocked it out, having heard it all before.

Sadly his father's portrait was never going to be taken down, as his mother had insisted all the family portraits had to be destruction proof and hanging where they were placed forever. Bloody nuisance to Draco, that's what it was.

He loved his mother dearly when she had been alive, but her antics annoyed even him now at how she kept the house so.. preserved.

Harry and Draco made their way through the halls until they reached Draco's room, which was sparsely decorated but had a lot of furniture. A total of three dressers, one big mirror, two large closets at the back of the room, and a queen size bed in the middle of the room.

Draco closed the door behind him, hoping none of the more nosey portraits came into his room for a peak, and pulled off Harry's dinner jacket and dress shirt, feeling there was way too much clothing on both of them.

Harry seemed to have a different approach because he went straight for Draco's pants, undid the zipper and pushed them down to Draco's ankles, and soon his boxers went along with his pants.

Both half naked, they threw clothing onto the floor and soon tumbled onto the bed in a rush to touch, feel, and fuck the other. Draco felt like it was very much like what they used to do, only back then there had been something less, but Draco wasn't too keen on thinking about it until he was done with Harry.

* * *

Marjorie got back to her home that night with an article to write, she took out a quill that wrote on its own and a piece of parchment. She knew she had something here, and the editor had better be damn happy with her and give her a raise for this one. 

She looked at the parchment and said the words that activated the quill, and soon it was writing viciously, '_Move over Cecelia Heart, it seems the couple has split up and Harry Potter has taken a different twist for a new love. Her name, Draco Malfoy. Yes, Harry Potter has finally found true love with Draco Malfoy_.'

Marjorie stopped there, thinking of how to spice it up, and make it even better. She was giddy with glee as she wrote it, laughing at her own genius and luck.

* * *

"Avy, Avy, Avy." Andrea was saying with force as Avy opened her eyes groggily, a little annoyed with being prodded then thrown off the bed by her friend. 

"What do you want?" Avy hissed, looking very angry, and her eyes going a cool blue steel colour because she was tired.

"You might want to take a look at this." Andrea said, handing her the Daily Prophet. Avy looked at the thing, not seeing why she wanted to look at it; it was full of crap anyways.

Avy looked up at Andrea and gave her a quizzical look, Andrea just sighed with exasperation. "Turn it over, idiot." Andrea snapped, obviously having been woken up just as rudely as Avy had been.

Avy did as she was told, although slightly reluctant to look at the Daily Rubbish, as she liked to call it. But what she saw wasn't so comforting. There was the blonde man who had been over to her house and her father's pictures, front and center of the paper. The title was 'Out with the old, in with the new love.'

"Shit." Avy whispered, knowing her father was not going to be ready for this, and the fact he hadn't talked to her after she heard, she wondered what he would do if he saw this article.

"That isn't even funny what she wrote." Andrea said, sitting down on the bed. "I mean I heard from my mother that the Malfoy guy is gay, and it's a shame because he's like some big pure blood apparently, but your father, gay? Give me a break." Andrea said, laughing.

Andrea's laughter died when she saw Avy reading the article. "Avy?" Andrea asked.

"Andrea, the bad thing about this, is it's true." Avy said, putting it down and throwing the blankets over her head.

"Fuck no!" Andrea responded, sounding totally shocked. "But he's, like, dated a thousand and one girls. Are you really telling me it was all a cover up for his homosexual tendencies?" Avy wished her best friend would shut up.

"Andrea, I really, really, really don't want to talk about it. I only found out the man was bisexual three days ago, I left out that part in my owl." Avy said, trying to find a way to get back to sleep, even though she was very awake.

"He's bi, eh?" Andrea pushed, and Avy finally snapped.

"Leave it alone Andrea." Avy growled throwing a pillow at her friend who was laughing, as if it was no big deal. "How can you act like that, my father is bisexual, he's interested in men, he's supposed to be straight he's…"

"Avy, shut up. I've heard it before and I know you don't want to hear it but, with your father nothing is what it should be, so just deal with it and stop complaining." Andrea said, and Avy got annoyed, but she could never get mad with Andrea for some reason, it was like she was mad with the rest of the world but got a break with one person.

So she kept her mouth shut and just lay still under Andrea's covers. She didn't want to listen, but she knew Andrea was right. The bitch.

Okay Review please! I love reviewers :P so be it bad or good I'll love ya for telling me o.O


	9. First Reactions

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter

A/N Umm Since my beta asked the question if the wizarding world in this story is okay with Homosexuality or not, here's my answer : Some are, some are not. It's like it is anywhere else. Some will be totally wiered out by the idea, others are okay with it. On that note.. read on :P

**woodzgurrl** Well your kinda right, Avy's not exactly a homophobe she's just... never really thought about it before. It just seems to be the reaction most people have when finding out about a family member being gay, even when their okay with it themselves. I'm just not quite sure why...and I'm glad you enjoyed the reporter part :)

**chaeli.meep.** stupid insecure Harry? haven't heard that one before :P But yes, I suppose in this story I have writen him as an insecure guy (thought I don't really think he is one >. ). Thanbkies for reviewing :)

* * *

Kevin Carlos' morning went like every morning in his home. He woke up, his girlfriend was drinking coffee, and their owl with a very disgruntled disposition delivered the Daily Prophet as usual. Kevin was personally glad that he didn't have a game this weekend because he wanted some 'personal' time to himself. 

But as he picked up the newspaper and opened it up, he realized why his teammate, Harry Potter, would be happy for a weekend with no game this weekend as well. He stared at the article and noticed the name the journalist, if she could be called that, had used was the same as the one Harry had mentioned before.

'It's, oh god it's the same guy who ran out of the bathroom that night!' Kevin thought as he saw a picture of Harry and the other man on the page, one picture of Harry on a broomstick during a Quidditch game and the other of Draco Malfoy sitting down at a desk, with another man at the ministry of magic.

"Marie, I have to owl someone!" Kevin said, standing up from the kitchen table as his girlfriend looked up at him, and then at the newspaper he had thrown down on the table.

"Kevin, isn't Harry…" Marie said, while Kevin quickly got out a quill and parchment, madly scribbling away. "Kevin?" Marie asked tentatively, as if she was uncertain if he'd snap at her or not.

Kevin looked up at her, "Yes?" he said.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Oh everything is fine, Marie, only my teammate has just been supposedly outted to the wizarding world. How the hell will our Coach respond to this? How will everyone else?" Kevin spat at her, as if she was stupid for asking.

"Well I'm sorry for asking. God, let Harry Potter deal with it. It's his bloody problem, not that it's much of one." Marie snapped back, getting defensive.

"Sorry Marie, I know you're okay with homosexuality just like I am, but trust me, the worlds not like you." Kevin said, sending her an apologetic smile and finishing off his warning for Harry.

"I know that Kevin, I'm not stupid." Marie said, still sounding a little upset and Kevin groaned, if Harry was having a bad day he hoped it was way worse then what Marie was going to put him through today just to make it up to her.

Realization seemed to dawn on Marie, the coffee kicking in and her eyes widened. "Wait… IT'S TRUE?" she screamed, looking at Kevin with shock.

Kevin nodded, and then looked at Marie again with disbelief. "Wait, what did you think it was?" he asked her, but Marie took a few minutes to get over the knowledge she had just found.

"I thought it was just a bloody story that Magda used to get herself popular quickly, in school she was always power hungry, I would know, I was in her year. You know she was the one who started all the rumors about me and Harold dating just so my friends would leave me alone and go follow her. I wouldn't have believed a bloody word of it until you just told me flat out that Harry Potter, the Harry Potter, is gay." Marie replied back, her mouth still hanging open.

"He's not gay! At least I don't think he is…" Kevin said, thinking about it and wondering if Marie was right and this Marjorie Magda person was lying through her teeth.

"Kevin, are you just pulling my chain?" Marie asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"No! I saw the same guy run out of a bathroom blushing like crazy and finding Harry in the same bathroom only seconds after, drunk as hell mind you, in a very compromising position." Kevin said with a tint of red on his cheeks.

"Compromising?" Marie asked, as if trying to get more detailed tidbits from the memory.

"Just trust me; he was covered in hickeys that hadn't been made by any girl." Kevin said, and Marie nodded, taking another sip of coffee.

"You know, Harry could always say Marjorie 'obscured the truth' about the situation she saw…" Marie suggested but Kevin shook his head.

"He probably will but what happens when people believe it's true because of that?" Kevin pointed out, and Marie nodded whispering 'good point.' Marie tapped her fingers on the coffee table for a minute, and Kevin just sat, wondering when he should send Harry the note not to go anywhere this weekend.

"So when Harry sees this he's going to flip?" Marie asked, sipping her coffee again, as if trying to wake herself up some more.

"I don't know, but whatever happens, I don't think it'll be pretty. He's kept it a secret for this long hasn't he?" Kevin asked and his girlfriend 'uh hmmmed' her agreement. Kevin decided that at ten o clock he'd owl Harry finally, at least give Harry some time before he heard from anyone.

* * *

Harry woke up that morning in a big bed, the headboard looked a little out of place with the mattress, and the blue covers were scattered across the floor, and one white sheet was wrapped around his body and Draco's lower body. 

Harry sat up slowly, leaning his lower back on the pillow his head had been laying on only a few seconds ago, still warm from his body heat. Draco was sleeping at an odd angle, as if half curling over Harry's legs, and his chin was resting on his own chest, while his blonde hair hid everything but his nose.

Harry was about to try and get up off the bed when Draco awoke slowly, lifting his head up, grey eyes groggily looking at Harry. "What bloody time is it?" Draco asked, straightening his body out on the bed, which caused the blanket to fall off of his body, giving Harry the complete view of a naked Draco.

"It's time to get up." Harry replied, earning himself a slap across the thighs.

"I mean it, Potter, what time is it?" Draco said grouchily, grabbing his blanket and pulling it over his head, like he was trying to shut the world out.

Harry looked over at the clock on Draco's dresser, squinting to read it. "It's… 9:30 am." Harry responded, stretching his limbs catlike, falling back down onto the bed, closing his eyes. On second thought it was much too early to wake up.

"Oh well, in that case we should be getting up." Draco said and threw the blanket off the bed, uncovering Harry as well.

"Hey! It's cold Draco!" Harry exclaimed, reaching for the blanket to cover his now shivering body.

"Yes well you need to wake up; the day never waits for a Malfoy." Draco replied, reaching for a pair of boxers on the floor. Harry yawned, closing his eyes tightly and opening them back up to feel a slight pressure come off of his eyes.

"It waits for a Potter." Harry said, sending Draco a grin. Draco picked up Harry's boxers from the floor, and threw them at Harry's head. The boxers hit Harry in the head covering his eyesight, and he reached up and pulled off the clothing.

"One second and I'll be up." Harry said, trying to wake himself up.

"Come on Potter, I'm hungry, get off your lazy arse." Draco growled, opening the closet and taking out two night robes, throwing the dark blue one with golden stars zipping across the fabric at Harry.

Harry picked the robe up, glaring at it before putting it over his head and straightening it over his body. When he finally got off the bed, and looked at it he could tell all the sheets needed to be washed. The room also smelled, but it wasn't like he couldn't live with that smell.

"I need a shower." Harry mumbled to himself, brushing a hand through his hair, it wasn't as damp as it had been hours before but it was still… begging to be cleaned. Harry walked out of Draco's room right after Draco, who seemed to be moving quickly through the maze of hallways.

Harry didn't have a clue how they arrived at the kitchen so quickly, but at least they were in a kitchen. It was a rather large kitchen, and Harry was glad for his own kitchen now from seeing it. Who ever did need so many cupboards?

There was a door that looked like it needed to be pushed open to get through it, and Harry was somewhat curious to see where it lead. "Harry go sit in the dining room, I'll make us something, what would you like?" Draco asked.

Harry looked at the blonde with fascination, 'since when did Draco learn how to cook?' Harry asked himself. Things had changed, Harry saw, but nonetheless it was a nice change.

"I'd like eggs over easy." Harry replied, and Draco nodded, gesturing with his head towards the door at the end of the kitchen. Harry was hesitant at first but soon walked towards the door and opened it up, seeing a rather large wooden table, clearly polished a lot, with six chairs around it.

Harry sat down slowly at the table, setting his hands down on the table, feeling it with his hands as if unable to get over the fact he was there, in Draco's house. Harry noticed a paper was lying down on the table close to him, and Harry suspected an owl had already come by to drop it off.

Harry reached for it, turning it around so he could read it. But after less then three seconds of reading, he was feeling nauseous. The article was about him and Draco, and some Magda woman had seen them, seen them, at the restaurant.

Harry stared at the article, and after reading one line he felt like dying. Not only had she seen them, but she'd picked up on what they were doing there. Harry's mind was in panic mode. "OH FUCK." Harry yelled and Draco seemed to have dropped something in the kitchen before he came running into the room.

"What is the bloody matter?" Draco said, looking at Harry with annoyance.

"I'll tell you what happened, someone saw us, SOMEONE SAW US! I'm now bloody well the most eligible gay bachelor, NO, I'm not even a bachelor, the way this woman writes it I'm your bloody boy toy, 'smitten by you charms' I believe was the term. I'M GOING TO BE FUCKING RUINED BECAUSE OF THIS!" Harry screamed, saying things he normally would not say, but always thought.

"POTTER." Draco yelled back, and silence surrounded the room, as Harry hyperventilated, and Draco calmly walked up to Harry and sat down beside him. "Shut up for five seconds and let me hear myself think." Draco snapped at him, and Harry nodded, keeping quiet and breathing more regularly, but still his green eyes seemed to flame and burn up with anger.

Draco looked at the article, frowning as he read it. "Bloody brilliant, this is just wonderful." Draco said sarcastically, throwing the article down on the table. Harry was looking at the Daily Prophet before he whispered a few words and the paper burst into flames.

"Hey, hey! This is my table I don't want it burning, it's pure chestnut wood!" Draco said, horrified that Harry could do that to the table. Draco put out the fire with his wand, but all that was left of the paper was blackened ash and water dripping down the table from Draco's wand.

"The hell if I care, my life has just been ruined." Harry snapped back.

Draco looked at the fuming man and got up, getting very pissed off at what he said. "Well I'm sorry your highness, but if you want to destroy a home because of a stupid article you can go home and do it." Draco said before walking out and slamming the kitchen door behind him.

Harry sighed and put his head down in his hands, knowing he was wrong to snap at Draco, but he really never wanted to deal with this situation. 'What have I done?' Harry thought, wishing that Draco hadn't been worth it.

Review! Tell me whatchya thought cause yeah.. reviews keep an author going :P


	10. Christmas in July

Disclaimer: See first Chap.

A/N Okay I'm finally getting somewhere with the plot! I just like to say... from now on it will be a rough road, you will read things that are homophobic and some rather cruel things are going to happen. So you were warned.

thanx go to **GentleWaterSoul**, **woodzgurrl**, **DemonRogue**, **Kodoku Wolf**, and **kimmerz** for reviewing :) I apreciated 'em all! And yes, Harry just had to go and be an ass xD

* * *

Now by the time the morning was over, the wizarding world knew of Harry Potter's 'new fling,' Harry Potter had successfully freaked out, and Draco Malfoy had thrown a pan of eggs into the wall with a satisfying 'CLANGGGGG' echoing through the Manor's kitchen. 

"Stupid dumbass, I should have known he'd do this, why did I bother? He's a stupid, self absorbed, scared, DUMBASS" Draco screamed to the white tiles that made up his kitchen wall, hearing it come back to him because of the kitchen's slight echo.

"I should have known nothing would change form how it used to be, I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN I COULDN'T HAVE HIM!" Draco ranted, not realizing Harry was still in his house, and meekly pushing his head through the kitchen door, to see if it was safe now.

"Such a bloody good night, should have known it wouldn't last, should have known." Draco said, trying to keep his angry tears from finding a way out, but as he closed his eyelids the liquid fell down onto his cheeks.

"I don't cry, not supposed to cry… no matter how bad things get, can't cry." Draco said, trying to gulp down the tension building in his throat, choking him on its own, and he let out a loud sigh, trying to calm himself down.

Draco knew he'd been defeated yet again, the world pressured Harry to be a certain way, act a certain way and like always, he went along with it. Wasn't he tired of doing that? Couldn't he for once… oh wait, that was too much to ask wasn't it?

Harry Potter can't for once through caution to the wind and live, he'd done that so many times when he was younger now he just wanted a safe little life, was that it? Draco didn't know, and he was willing himself not to care.

If it wouldn't work, it wouldn't work. Draco had been daydreaming again, that's all he was ever doing, daydreaming. And he was sick of it! Well he'd already told Harry, he wasn't standing for it, he refused; either it was Draco, or Harry's little safe world.

Draco felt a strong grip come around his waist, and he was just about to slap the man behind him away when Harry turned him around and kissed him. When the kiss ended, Harry was still attaching his mouth to Draco's collarbone, while whispering to him, "I'm sorry Draco it's just… I'm not ready, at all, for this whole 'coming out' thing."

Draco growled, frustrated at how easily he wanted to cave in to the idiot who was currently sucking his neck off. Draco pushed away from Harry, glaring at him. "Listen up, you. I'm saying this once, and only once, you can walk away right now and go back to your life without me, or you can stay here, make out with me on my kitchen floor, and take me seriously for once, and that will include coming out of your so called closet." Draco said.

"So what are you going to do?" Draco waited for Harry to leave, walk out on him for once and for all. He knew it would happen, but it didn't mean it hurt any less. Harry kissed him again and proceeded to push Draco down onto the floor. "What the hell are you doing?" Draco said, the shock evident in his voice.

"I'm making out with you on your kitchen floor?" Harry replied, "Now shut up, you have your answer, let me enjoy this before I consider regretting this decision." Harry then went to ravage Draco's mouth, leaving Draco to roll his eyes in annoyance, eyebrow going up as he thought, 'Wonderful.'

Now just as things were starting to go somewhere, a rather grumpy owl smashed through one of the windows in the other room, and crashed right into the door, causing them both to look up, wondering what the hell happened.

Harry got up off of Draco and Draco sat up on his elbows, letting Harry go see what had happened. As Harry opened the kitchen door, the owl attacked him with its beak, getting a rather angry nip into Harry's fingers. "Ow, you stupid bird! I'm trying to get it off of you! ARGH." Harry cried, having a fight with the bird to untie the letter that was stuck to its leg.

When Harry finally had the letter the owl delivered another nip to his fingers for good measure, and crashed through another window in the Mansion. Harry looked at the two broken windows and cast a repairing charm, shaking his head, having never met such a grouchy delivery bird.

Draco was smirking at him and snickering, as Harry opened the letter, wondering what it would say. Harry looked relieved to read it, as if somehow comforted by the letter. "Who's it from?" Draco asked, wondering what could make Harry relieved, other then him of course, at a time like this.

"My team mate Kevin, he owled just to warn me about the article and to lay low for awhile… he added in I might want to look out for any 'interesting' owls from fans." Harry said glumly, stuffing the letter into his borrowed night robes pocket, staring at the stars flying across the fabric.

"I should probably go…" Harry said, and Draco felt disappointment grow at the bottom of his stomach, tossing his insides around evilly, reminding him of his still unfilled stomach.

Then he remembered, looking at the pan that had been thrown across the kitchen, lying dejectedly on the floor with cold eggs scattered around it. "You sure you want to go; Harry? I can make you breakfast, take your mind off the article." Draco suggested, hoping Harry would take the bait.

Harry nodded. "I doubt it." Draco heard Harry mutter under his breathe, but all the same Harry let him make breakfast for the both of them.

* * *

Avy sat down on her front steps; her father had locked the doors and wards to keep everyone out, even Avy. God did she hate that man sometimes. As she stared at the grey asphalt, the summer sun touching her skin, warming it up quickly, she heard a crash in her house; the floo network was never her father's favourite way to travel. 

Avy couldn't hear her father, but she as sure that curses were probably streaming from her father's. She got up, moved to the door, and knocked on it really hard for extra good measure, just to annoy Harry.

"GO AWAY." She heard a scream at her, and she wondered who the hell her father thought she was, because he sounded like the grim reaper himself had paid him a visit. Avy banged on the door a little harder.

"It's me dad, you know, the daughter you've locked out of the house." Avy yelled into the door, hoping he'd open the door and not just scream at her right away. She heard footsteps come to the door, and Harry opened the door up, staring at her with green orbs that screamed annoyance.

"Avy, there's a system, a very good system, called the floo network. Why didn't you take advantage of it?" Harry asked her, letting her in. Avy waltzed in, flipping her sandals off her feet at the closet beside the door, and running into the kitchen to look for food.

"There was no more powder at Andrea's house, dad, so I stole her broom and flew here with her. You're lucky I got her to leave before you got home or she would've asked about that article." Avy said, knowing it was probably a good idea not to even mention the article but she was just a little annoyed from being locked out of the house.

Harry didn't even respond to her, he just seemed to pale and walked right out of the kitchen, stopping when Avy asked, "So is it true?" Harry turned around very slowly, looking very unsure of himself for five seconds.

"Is what true, Avy?" Harry asked, sounding very dangerous, but Avy decided he couldn't be much worse then he usually was when she pissed him off, he loved her right?

"Are you gay? Is the article Andrea wouldn't shut up about true? Are you actually sleeping with men now? Another blonde bimbo, only of another gender?" Avy asked coolly. As far as she was concerned she deserved an answer, he'd kept this from her his whole bloody life for fuck's sake!

"Avy, my sex life is really not much of your business. I would expect you to give me a little more respect when asking about it as well. And if I dare hear you call Draco a bimbo again, I will send you straight to Ivy, and see how you'll like living with your mother for awhile." Harry responded, and Avy was shocked.

Her father had never threatened her with something, had never tried to… discipline her! Avy was outraged, how could he even think of sending her to Ivy? The hell if Ivy wanted her there! "Ivy won't take me!" Avy said, her voice sounding a little bit scared.

"Exactly. You either smarten up and show my new boyfriend, yes boyfriend Avy, the respect you've neglected to show anybody else, or Ivy can have you and do what she sees fit. Now if you don't mind, I've been bombed with a hundred owls about now asking me if it's really true from all my 'fans,' and I'm not in the mood for your attitude right now." Harry said, walking into the hall way and shutting his door loudly.

Avy was staring at the spot Harry had stood, steaming her little head off. She didn't know what the hell had come over her father, but one thing was certain, she hated it. 'It just never changes with you does it dad? Out with the old, in with the new isn't it?' Avy thought angrily, running downstairs and slamming the door.

* * *

The next morning Avy got up before her father, starting to climb the stairs when she noticed some letters falling down her stairs. She pulled herself up the stairs, and when she got to the kitchen she swore she'd never seen anything like it before. 

A bunch of letters had been pilled onto the kitchen table, streaming down onto the floor; some covered the fridge and counters, coating her kitchen in a big blanket of white. Avy picked up one, and raised an eyebrow when she noticed it was from Ivy.

She opened it up, hardly caring that it was addressed to Harry, and read greedily, her eyes buggering out when she read one little line though.

_Harry, _

_I read that article in the Daily Prophet because Janice sent it to me by owl. How the hell could you do this? I thought you were done with your 'confusion' Harry? You told me that you would raise our daughter properly! Fucking around with some guy you liked way back when is not raising her properly!_

_My daughter can't be raised in a house like that! I'm simply looking out for Avy, she's going to get confused, Harry, you have to stop what you're doing, it's unnatural! What happens when Avy starts getting the impression it's okay to actually sleep with the same sex?_

_Now I know we both have Avy in mind here, so if you want to do what's right, you'll stop it with that Malfoy fellow and find yourself the right woman, I know you have had trouble finding the right woman, and you'll find her, but you won't find her sleeping with a man!_

_I know you were going through a rough time back in school, but it has to stop, you need to go back to being normal, Harry. If Avy needs to be, send her to me, at least that way she'll be raised the right way._

_-Ivy_

"What right way Ivy? The way when a person leaves their child because they really don't want anything to do with them? I could care less about you're fucking right way, I'd rather be stuck here then with you." Avy hissed out to the letter, ripping it apart with a satisfying tare of the paper.

When Avy thought about it, she couldn't see the point in hating someone because they were attracted to the same sex… but it was her father! It was, well it was weird. She didn't know what to make of it just yet. She wasn't promising she wouldn't open her big trap if that guy came around, but she could be civil, anything to not get sent to Ivy.

"DAD!" Avy then screamed; trying to make her way through the letters to the kitchen sink to open the cupboard under it, intending to throw out Ivy's letter into the waste basket under the sink.

"What do you want?" Harry yelled back, as if he had just gotten up and was indeed in a very bad mood.

"The kitchen table had been overridden with letters; I'd like to eat breakfast sometime soon you know!" Avy responded, shrieking when another owl flew through the kitchen window, adding another letter to the pile, and also making it shift ever so slightly that the whole pile of parchment letters came rushing down over her head.

"DAAAAD." Avy cried from under the pile, wondering if it would suffocate her or not when she heard her father finally grace the kitchen with his oh so great self.

"What the... Avy where are you?" Harry asked, suddenly feeling very much like crawling back into his bed and forgetting about the rest of the world.

"I'm under here Dad; you know the pile of letters." Avy said sarcastically, moving her hand a bit so he might be able to see where she was. 'Well, I've had a great morning.' Avy thought to herself wryly.

"Oh for Merlin's beard…" Harry said, casting a quick spell on the pile that stocked it up into piled on the kitchen floor, going ceiling high and blocking out their cupboards. Harry stared it with wide green eyes, eyeing the ones that were red with suspicion.

"Not much more of an improvement… now we can eat but we can't get any bowls or plates out." Avy sad, and Harry sent his daughter a glare.

"I'm tired and it's too early to deal with this mayhem… How about we just go out to eat?" Harry suggested, then the memory that if someone saw him it could be worse then the thousands of letters he had piled on his kitchen floor. "On second thought, I think I'll sort these out now."

"Whatever." Avy said, sitting down at the table watching her father levitate one stack of letters by another stack out onto the lawn, hardly caring that the neighbors were watching in horror at the numerous white letters that made their lawn look like winter in the middle of July.

Review! Lemme know what ya though, like it, hated it, read it, whatever :P


	11. Lost Job er Cause

Discalimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A/N okay when I wrote this I had intended for a different outcome... but nonetheless I think this develops the story I've created.. so yepp. I dunno how many people are actually gonna read this because of the HP book is now out, but eventually, eventually it shall happen hehe. If I don't update in awhile, it's cause of personal life problems... just saying that now to warn you, I might update a little slower.

thanks to... **GentleWaterSoul **bad stupid sluts? hehe that cracked me up, first review there too, **bena24**, **Heartbrokenalloveragain**, **MachiavellianOrange **Thank you very much for telling me that about Avy and Harry's realationship, because I was aiming to give a realistic realationship -nods-, **chaeli.meep**., **DemonRogue**, and **theTigersFire** for reviewing :) I love you all I do :P

* * *

Sadly Harry could not avoid looking through the letters, only reading the ones from his friends and some howlers because they burst on him before he could destroy them. While his friends were nice about it, the howlers made him want to find the person and make them pay dearly for their words. 

Avy had suggested they have a big bonfire that night with the thousands of letters as fuel for the fire before Harry glared at her, snapped at her to keep destroying the letters he gave her, and went to get some Tylenol for his very bad headache.

When the next day came, his alarm clock blaring in his ear as he threw it to the ground in a fit of anger at being awoken from his peaceful no white letters, no red howlers sleep, he remembered what today was: his Quidditch team's practice.

"I'm calling in sick, that's it." Harry decided, not wanting to hear what his teammates thought of the whole fiasco, not caring whether he'd get in trouble for missing today's practice, and not wanting to find out what would happen if he dared go out in public.

Harry lazed around in bed happily for about three minutes before Avy burst into the room, jumped onto his bed and stuck her face in his. "Harry, that alarm clock is evil, total work of the devil." she said, before pulling the blankets off of his body and running out of the room.

"If I'm awake you're awake, dad!" she screamed before he heard her snake hissing happily at being allowed to roam the kitchen floor. Harry groaned and got up out of his bed, searching for a robe to wear today.

Harry knew he'd have to face the world one way or another, and since Avy woke him up, he knew today was as good a day as any. It would never get better then this, as far as better could be in his situation.

He pulled the robe over his head and walked out of his room to the kitchen, seeing Avy's snake crawling up one the kitchen table's legs. _Ssshe hatesss getting up early_. The snake commented, before climbing up the leg once more.

_I know, bloody annoying isss what it isss_. Harry responded to the snake, before opening up the fridge door and grabbing a piece of pie that seemed to have been left in there, uneaten by Avy. The snake didn't respond, and Harry didn't want it to, because then wherever Avy had been hiding, she would have heard, and come to remind him why he'd been hiding in bed earlier.

* * *

Harry walked into the locker room, seeing Kevin first before any of the other teammates. "Harry, coach wants to see you…" Kevin said, not looking reassuring that everything was okay now that he'd been 'outed.' 

His other teammates either looked at him with scowls or didn't look at him at all as he walked out of the locker room, and heading towards the field where the coach would probably be.

Heading towards the coach, Harry felt nervous, no scratch that, very nervous. It was as if his insides were being turned into scrambled eggs, just from seeing the blank expression the coach wore.

"Potter." he said coldly, and Harry gulped, not to sure what he had done. The team wouldn't get rid of him, would they? He was one of their best players for Merlin's sake!

"Coach." Harry responded, staring at the man as he stood straight, trying to look as acceptable as he could, considering he felt like falling off a bridge instead.

"Potter, I know you're very good at being a seeker, exceptional in fact, but… the other players feel like you're a liability. This has nothing to do with you personally, of course, but I want a comfortable environment in my team, I don't think you will help bring that into our team. I regret doing this, Potter, but you'll have to go, it's best for the team." the coach said, keeping his voice steady during the whole speech, not sounding sorry at all.

Harry was fuming; he was getting sacked because of his sexuality! The coach might not have said it, but he knew that's what he meant. "It's best if you go and get your things—" the coach never got to finish his insufferable speech because Harry had cut him off, and rather angrily at that.

"I'm sorry, coach, but I know what this is really about, it's about my relationship with Draco Malfoy isn't it? They all can't stand the fact that I have a chance of being attracted to them, which, frankly, is impossible as most of them all are a bunch of ignorant twats who spend way to much time with their heads stuck up their arses. I could care less, actually I think I want to leave, the only one worth knowing is Kevin Carlos anyways. Thank you for this great opportunity to leave this fucked up team." Harry finished, before walking away from the coach, knowing he'd just let out all of the anger that had been building up for the past day or so.

Harry didn't really remember half the things he'd said to the coach, but… he had a feeling that it had been worth it seeing the astonished look on his old weathered face. Harry walked back into the locker room, getting ready to get his Quidditch gear out of his locker.

"You disgusting pouf." Harry heard one of his teammates say, and Harry turned around glaring at Sean. He watched as Sean's dark brown eyes go wide as Harry picked his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at him.

"Would you like to say that again? I'm sure I can turn you into a very fancy handkerchief for Draco, he'd sure appreciate it with all those colds he gets." Harry responded coolly, getting his gear out of the locker putting it in its bag.

"I don't want to be near your slut, thank you." Sean said, and Harry really felt like punching Sean in the face. He knew Sean had always hated the homosexual jokes he'd heard, but he'd taken it a different way then Harry had. Harry had always laughed nervously along with them, and Sean had always scowled at them.

"Sean-" Kevin started to say, as if knowing there was about to be some trouble.

"Draco is not a slut!" Harry growled, pointing his wand at Sean as Sean flung his own out, both getting ready to send some nasty curses each other's way.

"EXPELLIAMUS." Kevin shouted and Harry's wand flew out of his hand along with Sean's. Both still glaring at each other, seething, as the other teammates took Sean by the shoulders and dragged him out of the locker room, Kevin giving Harry his wand back.

"I think you should go home and rest, Harry." Kevin said, looking genuinely upset over what had just occurred.

"Oh I will, and I don't intend to ever come back." Harry said angrily, walking out of the locker room in a hurry, not looking back at Kevin who looked disappointed to see him leave.

* * *

"I can't believe they sacked you!" Hermione cried as Harry sat down at her table, sipping tea. 

"Oh but they did, and I think I want to move, maybe to the alps that way I never have to get another owl from some witch or wizard that I don't even know and get told off for being attracted to men. Half of them assume I'm gay! I'm bisexual damnit!" Harry said, taking a bite out of his cookie.

"Harry it can't be that bad, surely we can get your job back, it's unfair! We should protest, we-" Hermione said before Ron came in and sat down, staring at her as if she were possessed.

"Hermione this isn't another house elf thing is it? I think what Harry needs right now is a few days of peace and quiet." Ron said, handing Harry a bottle of firewhiskey, which Harry took gratefully.

"Harry you can't just let them walk all over you like this! It's injustice that's happening to him right now, Ron, we should try and make those blockheads realize that!" Hermione protested, and Harry just stared at the firewhiskey as if it was his only consolation.

"I'm just tired Hermione, I've already had a few howlers calling me a sick twisted pervert who probably fucks dogs as well…" Harry was now opening the bottle remembering one in particular, getting ready to down the alcohol in his hands, not caring that it would burn his throat.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed, her eyes going wide, "That person is.. is…" She tried to finish her sentence but seemed so outraged that she grabbed the bottle of firewhiskey from him and took a swig of it herself.

"Wow." Ron said, as Hermione put the bottle down and wiped her face clean of the strong smelling firewhiskey.

"I forgot how strong that stuff is." Hermione said, her eyes watering a bit, and Ron just took the bottle, sipped it down, and gave it back to Harry, who took one huge gulp and felt it burn his throat, and he coughed it up, trying to get the burning sensation out of his mouth with more tea.

Karyn, the youngest of Hermione and Ron's brood, came running into the room they were in and pulled at her mothers robe. "Mommy up!" she said and Hermione picked up her daughter, putting her on her lap.

Harry watched Karyn as she fussed and got the attention of her parents, saying words that didn't make sense, and Ron would just nod and go along with whatever she said, even though she was really blabbering away.

"I remember Avy when she was younger… Nothing like she is now, she was sweet back then." Harry said, smiling at Karyn who suddenly noticed him and smiled a great big smile.

"I wanna see Uncle Harr, Mommy! Uncle Harr!" she cried, and wiggled in Hermione's lap. Hermione smiled and put Karyn down, and she ran over to Harry as he picked her up.

"Uncle Harr?" Harry asked, a smile toying on his lips. Ron laughed as Karyn settle right down in his lap and started to eat his leftover cookie.

"Don't ask, she's been calling her sister Ellen, Elel the elf ever since Hermione read her that blasted Klank fantasy book. I think she wants to become the main character whatever it is." Ron explained, smiling at his daughter.

"Cortney, she wants to be the shapeshifter Cortney, Ron, let her have imagination, she's three!" Hermione said, but Ron just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well it's okay for you, you're still called mommy, I get called Evil Ester all the time now." Ron Smiled as Harry started to laugh, looking at Karyn who was happily eating a cookie.

"Karyn's in a good mood today isn't she?" Harry said, knowing the three year old could be very temperamental when she wanted to be.

"She had a good nap yesterday; someone let her stay up to late last night." Hermione said, glaring at Ron, who just ignored his wife.

"Harry what did Avy call Remus when she was younger?" Ron asked, and Harry tried to think of it, knowing it had something to do with wolves.

"She called him Sparky because of a show she once saw, and Sparky was a werewolf. She used to watch that show for hours on end; I think I even started to dream about that show after awhile." Harry said, smiling at the memory.

Karyn started to fidget in Harry's lap and Harry let her down once she started to whine a bit, and she ran off to amuse herself once more. Once Karyn was out of sight Hermione went for the kill.

"So Harry, are you and Draco actually…" she asked, watching him intently, and Harry knew that this was what she'd really wanted to talk about all along.

Harry nodded, and took another sip of the firewhiskey, looking for any of the children to make sure they didn't see them drinking. "Draco didn't tell you?" he asked, knowing full well that Ron and Hermione were in contact with Draco.

"Well he didn't confirm or deny, but he led us to believe you'd finally decided to be civil to each other at least…" Ron said, stealing the bottle and taking a sip of it.

"Well in that case… Yes, that stupid article is true, but it's nothing like what the idiot witch was saying, it's… attraction." Harry said, knowing full well the article had proclaimed his undying love for Draco basically, and that wasn't the case.

Harry was going to avoid the question why he had come out for Draco at all, when he'd had loads of time for any other boyfriend, but that was a question he'd avoided asking himself. All he wanted to concentrate now on was a nice chat with his friends and downing the whole bottle of whiskey with them as he vented about the homophobes who were really starting to get on his nerves.

"Well then Harry, seeing as it's true, I think we should get Draco to help us. He's working in the ministry and I'm sure he went through the same things you are going through too!" Hermione commented cheerily. Perhaps this wouldn't be as nice a chat as he thought.

"Hermione, can we think about this later? Right now I'd like to think about ways to hex my old team, not rejoin them." Harry replied, grabbing for the bottle now in Ron's hand when Hermione snatched it away.

"Oh you two, stop drinking. Fine Harry but you know this might happen at another place you want to work in! You can't run from it…" Harry just shook his head, while Ron took another cookie from the tea tray and ate it.

"I know I can't run from it, I've known that all along. I was just hoping to… stall it until the day I died. Now I have Avy, whose acting rather civilly to me, I'm sure Ivy has a few thoughts on this whole thing, and I haven't heard from her yet, not to mention Draco…" Harry said stopping right there, deciding that part of his personal life didn't need to get out to his friends.

"Ivy isn't-" Ron was about to say before Harry cut him off.

"Going anywhere near Avy. I know I threatened Avy a few days ago that I'd send her to her mother's, but Ivy doesn't know how to raise a kid, she barely knows how to take care of herself. I know Avy and I don't get along-"

Harry was saying when Ron reminded him, "You never get along with her."

"Thank you, Ron, but she's not going to some place where she'll get even worse treatment then I did from the Dursley's." Harry finished off.

"Harry, she's not that bad…" Hermione said, but they all knew the truth, Ivy was irresponsible during school, and if Avy were to go there, she'd be alone way more then she ever was with Harry.

Ron snorted into his newly poured cup of tea. "Hermione, she was a bloody nightmare pregnant, always whining on and on about how fat she was getting, she didn't want the child and why she was even going to give birth to Avy was a mystery to me." Ron said, putting down the tea on the table.

"She loves Avy, just… She never wanted to be a mother really. She's not that cruel. Well actually when she caught Draco and I together that one day she was raving mad, kept going on about how wrong it was. I had to tell her I was just confused and experimenting to get her off my back about it, so I'm waiting for a letter telling me how horrible I am from her." Harry said, looking at the tea forlornly, wishing the firewhiskey was still in front of him.

"She can't take Avy away from you, can she?" Ron asked and Harry frowned, letting Hermione pour him a cup of tea finally and sipping it halfheartedly.

"She can try…" Harry said, not wanting to think about it at all. If he knew Ivy, and he didn't anymore, but he could guess that she was still the same in the area of believing homosexuality was wrong in any form.

Hermione sighed and shook her bushy head, her hair never did get any tamer, but that was Hermione's hair for you. "I don't think she will Harry, I mean Ivy is living it up, probably doesn't even know about the article yet. It'll be fine." Hermione consoled, and Harry smiled weakly at her.

"Thanks Hermione but I'm pretty sure of one thing, Ivy is still likely to cause hell for me. At least I don't have to worry about my team anymore." He said, laughing darkly.

"Don't worry about it to much Harry, if anyone else causes trouble, Hermione here will probably jump right in going on about gay rights." Ron said, before Hermione levitated the cat and sent it flying in his direction.

Ron got up and ran from the cat, who was now chasing him around manically, rather pissed off at being hurled at the red head during its afternoon nap. "Ronald it's something that needs to be fought for, so I think you should come and help me when we go to get the word out." she called after him, smirking satisfactorily like a cat.

Harry just laughed as Ron cursed about the bloody cat and Karyn cheered the cat on to get 'Evil Ester.' "Thanks Hermione, but it's not necessary." Harry said to her, but Hermione looked up at him with narrowed eyes.

"You're not something to be thrown around like a broken old broom just because you're not heterosexual Harry, it's unfair and if I have to do what Draco did, I will." Hermione stated. "That's right Karyn, you tell Crookshanks to get Evil Ester" she called off to her daughter, smiling cheekily.

"What did Draco do?" Harry asked, it was news to him that Draco did anything about being mistreated for his sexuality. But then again he could see Draco standing up to himself for this matter in particular.

"Well something slightly more legal I think would do.." Hermione trailed off, forgetting to tell him what Draco did, so he reminded her loudly that he wanted to know.

"Oh right, sorry, he blackmailed the minister of magic to either give him his job back and fire the… oh what was it he called them? 'Ignorant confounded fools' he worked with or he'd send an anonymous report to the Daily Prophet about what he did with his spare time. Draco was never subtle you know." Hermione told him.

Harry laughed at hearing that, knowing that was just the sort of thing a Malfoy would do, only this time, Draco had done it for a rather smart cause, or so Harry thought. "That's my Draco." Harry whispered to himself.

"What was that?" Ron asked, as he came back into the room, his robes somewhat worse for wear, and a bit of blood trickling down his finger. "Hermione, I hate you for that." he grumbled as he sat down, but Hermione was giggling to herself happily.

"Ron, think Fred and George would let me work at their shop for a little while? I'm afraid my source of income is gone for now." Harry said, and Ron started to talk excitedly about the shop, and how they would probably let him work in there for a month or so. Hermione of course still insisted that they take the matter to the ministry, but for now, Harry wanted to leave them out of this.

Do review :P I wanna know how it was, I know there was a big dialogue here but... I dunno maybe in my mind it was needed.


	12. Points

Disclaimer: See previous chapter

A/N Okasy this is the beta'd version of it. Yes this was a filler but it was needed because sadly... the next chapter was not ready to be written just yet. **Thank you** for all who reviewed when it was first posted!

* * *

Avy glared at her father as he glared back at her, both wearing faces that silently spoke what the other was thinking about their current argument. "Dad, I need to go and get my snake food!" Avy whined again, looking very annoyed at her father.

"Avy, what part about not today don't you understand?" Harry growled back, feeling his day had been far worse then hers. He'd gotten thrown off his Quidditch team and Hermione was going to be planning the new gay rights speech for the minister of magic any day now.

"Dad, I need the mice! I'm not starving my snake, would you starve me?" Avy continued, getting very fed up with her father. She needed the mice before her snake got too hungry and got aggressive; she hated it when her snake started biting.

Harry let out a grunt before snapping at his persistent daughter. "Of course I wouldn't starve you, Avy, but I'm not in the mood to go out tonight. I'm sure the snake can wait a night." he told her, but Avy wasn't hearing it.

"Dad! He hasn't eaten in ten days, I need the mice tonight! Could you just bloody well take me to the muggle pet store to get some? It won't kill you!" Avy said, watching her fathers face turn from very annoyed to angry.

"Avy what part of 'I'm not feeling like it' do you not understand? I just got fired today, I want a break!" Harry half yelled in frustration, walking away from his daughter to sit down on the sofa in the den and read a bit.

"Why the hell did the team let you go?" Avy asked, following her father into the room, intent on getting her mice tonight; come hell or high water.

"Because they're a bunch of homophobic pricks like the other half of the wizarding world!" Harry growled out, pointedly trying to ignore Avy as she sat down on the floor beside the sofa, staring at him with her azure eyes.

After a few minutes of silence Avy broke it with a rude comment. "Harry, could you please forget about those stupid fucks and get me my mice?" Harry sat up quickly, placing his feet on the floor as he sighed in defeat.

"If I get you the mice will you let me have some rest?" Harry said with annoyance lacing every word. Avy nodded, grinning cheekily at her victory of the day. "You bugger." Harry whispered under his breath, getting up to fetch the car keys and a wallet with muggle money.

* * *

As Harry and Avy walked out of the pet store, Avy holding a blue bag which contained the snake's mice, Avy noticed a woman with dark red lipstick, brown hair that was quite lengthy, and her shoes were so pointed Avy could have sworn they were footwear weapons in disguise.

She was staring at Harry in a way a leopard might stare at a wild boar, and Avy got a distinct dislike for the woman just by taking one look at those bright red shoes that called for others' attention, and had to be the most uncomfortable thing to wear in the history of women's shoes.

Now while Avy didn't like any of her father's ex-girlfriends, she didn't like this woman at all because she wasn't looking at her father with attraction, she was looking at him with interest.

Avy couldn't put her finger on it, but this woman was interested in her father more for what he was doing, rather then how he was looking. She could tell because the woman's movements weren't jittery like the women who had approached her father before, they were confident, sneaky even.

This woman wasn't even thinking of approaching her father, Avy would bet five bucks on it. So Avy watched the woman from afar as her father walked back to the car to start it up and get back home, trying to memorize her face in case she ever saw the woman again.

"Avy, when we get home I want you to keep things quiet." Harry said and Avy looked up at him with a frown. 'Since when am I ever loud, Harry, you tell me that?' she thought in her head, keeping her mouth shut because she could easily cause a fight with him if she said something.

Avy just looked out the window of the muggle car her father owned yet rarely used, and Harry took that for a yes. He didn't seem to pay any more attention to her but Avy was paying plenty attention to him. She wanted to know what the deal was with this guy, why he was getting a bunch of letters, and why he'd lost his job.

Harry never explained much to Avy, she usually had to figure it out on her own, and this time it was too vague to really piece much together other then her father was being 'gay bashed' by a bunch of people over some article in the Daily Prophet. To Avy that didn't mean much other then people are stupid.

She always thought people were stupid anyways.

* * *

Draco went into work two days after the article came out because his boss felt he deserved a day off. Draco knew the reason was simply because the owls had also over flown the ministry because even though Draco had been 'out' for quite some time, it had never been as public as Harry's 'coming out of the closet' stage was.

Walking into work was a dodgy thing, as he did not want to get spotted by someone who wanted to know if he really was dating Harry Potter, the Harry Potter. 'Stupid idiots, can't piece two and two together and leave it alone.' Draco thought as he slammed his office door closed, Byron looking up at Draco from his desk.

"Bad start to the day?" Byron asked, watching as Draco sat down at the other desk in the room, his hair flying around unevenly. Draco looked like he'd been through a tornado and lived.

"You have no idea." Draco replied, sitting down on his chair slowly, trying to think of a way to fix his hair quickly before he and Byron went to go fix that ward on The Leaky Cauldron.

A small silence fell over the room as Byron looked through a file and Draco tried to mat his hair down on his head and fix his robes so he looked somewhat presentable. "If I hear one more question about that Magda's article, I'm going on a temporary permanent vacation." Draco said once he felt satisfied with his appearance.

"You mean that's actually true?" Byron said, his eyes widening as he swiveled his chair to have Draco in his view. Draco looked puzzled for a second before shrugging his shoulders and nodding his hair, effectively making his hair go back into disarray.

"Sort of… What, you believed that Potter was the straightest man on earth because of all the girls he's dated right?" Draco asked, and Byron shook his head in disbelief, staring at Draco with a sort of horror mixed in with awe.

"Well I assumed you two were becoming friends or something and the Daily Prophet was writing lies again." Byron said and Draco let out a laugh, leaning back in his chair a bit.

"They were, Harry and I are not madly in love, nor have I stolen him away from that woman… intentionally." Draco said, adding that last part because he knew if it had come down to it, he would have done every dirty trick in the book to get Harry back.

Byron still looked unconvinced, but seemed to take Draco's words for truth. "So how exactly did this come about?" Byron asked, staring at Draco who thought of how much he should reveal.

"I made out with him in a bathroom at some bar while he was drunk." Draco said simply, not wishing to inform Byron on how he and Harry had way more history then that.

"You sure you didn't do anything..?" Byron asked, looking very skeptical by now.

"I didn't slip him a potion, I did not curse him, and I did not instigate.. whatever me and Harry have. He was the one who called me up, asked to see me, and started to want to be around me." Draco said, trying to act as if he really hadn't been that interested in Harry as he really was.

Bryon nodded his head, looking slightly discomforted. "Well, he's still an awesome Quidditch player." Byron said meekly. Draco took out the paper he'd grabbed from his kitchen table after he'd woken up a little too late, glancing at the first page.

"Not anymore." Draco said, looking rather annoyed as he threw the paper Byron's way. It landed on his table and skidded in front of him, stopped only my Byron's hand which picked it up soon after.

Byron scanned it quickly, reading out loud, "Star Quidditch player kicked off team. Harry Potter was… NO! Oh, how stupid could they get? This is just wonderful, how the hell do they expect Britain to win the world cup without him?" Byron said, looking agitated at knowing Britain probably just lost its chance at winning this year.

Draco rolled his eyes and got up, more concerned over why Harry had been kicked off rather then Britain winning this year. "Byron, how about you vent about the team on the way to The Leaky Cauldron? Those wards will not fix themselves." Draco said, glancing at the clock on the wall again.

Byron got up, going on about the team, and all about Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy being together was forgotten between the two coworkers. It left a bad taste in Draco's mouth because he had a feeling Harry had been sacked for reasons not about his performance, but about Draco.

But Harry hadn't contacted him yet, so how could he be sure?

Review please! always gives me ideas and tells me people want me to update it.


	13. Rude Awakening

Disclaimer: see first chapter lazy.

A/N You are all allowed to bash me over the head. Yes I took forever to update this, no I don't have much of a reason other then some stuff has been going on but I've been hit on the forehead with a happybutton and the muse came back. So without further ado, I warn you about Avy for this chapter so read at your own risk.

**Heartbrokenalloveragain** Yes I take forever I'm sorry about that x.x I'll try to get better at it! **fudgebaby** we shall see what happens with Harry's career, we shall see -all knowing look-**Sad Statue of Liberty** Last chapter was a filler, I had toruble with my muse over the summer x.x this chapter ain't no filler though mwhaha **jadelouise** I wasn't sure on when to get Avy to be mean to Draco alas, I have figured it out. **bena24** lol alone? well might be awhile till Draco and Harry get 'alone time' again **DemonRogue** Hehe thankies :) **Ann Hardy** Thank you very much for that review, I'm glad you think AVy is real because I have a hard time with writing her at moments.

Now onto the story!

* * *

The Potter fridge had been empty for a maximum time of one hour in all of Avy's life time because her father always needed to have his energy up, or so her nannies and her father's girlfriends had always told her. Avy didn't believe a damn word of it but always was thankful there was food for her to eat.

Unfortunately her father seemed to have forgotten there was such a thing as food because he spent so much time worrying over what would come in the mail, what would be said to him if he were to take one teensy step outside, and the fridge which had once been so abundant with food was a waste land of metal racks.

A grumpy, hungry Avy was not a happy Avy in anyway. But when irritated she could be worse then a mad crocodile, and her father had done something that irritated her beyond reason. He'd refused to get food because of his fear of getting singled out right at this moment for being gay, bisexual, whatever!

"DAAAAAD." Avy screamed for the fifth time that day, knowing she would wear down his nerves eventually.

"WHAT!" her father screamed back, sounding like a wild boar. Avy would have burst out laughing if she had not been so hungry and annoyed. She eyed her father with her azure eyes and pointedly frowned at him.

"The fridge needs food, are you just going to sit around here and not bother getting it?" Avy asked him, feeling her stomach rumble and gurgle around. It wasn't loud enough to hear but she wished it was, it might have knocked some sense into Harry.

"Avy, you're thirteen, why don't you go and get the groceries for us?" Harry asked, holding up a paper and skimming over it quickly. Avy glared at her father, feeling upset at having to go on her own to get food.

"Alone!" she asked, feeling even more annoyed at the thought of it.

"Is it a problem? I'll give you some money." Harry said, going towards the counter and picking up a muggle made wallet. Handing it over to Avy, she took it and glared at the black leather.

"I don't want to go on my own, Harry." Avy whined, stomping over to the door and putting her shoes on angrily.

"You'll be fine." Harry told her, walking back to his room and closing the door. Avy opened the front door and slammed the door shut hoping that what she heard crash was a few shingles falling to the ground from the house.

"Stupid idiot, fucking afraid that some reporter will come and jump out asking him about all that stuff written in the article, prick, just get over it!" she ranted, stomping on the pavement of the sidewalk, walking closer to the local grocery store. She wasn't going to get much because she couldn't carry it all or levitate it out easily without anyone noticing.

But she was planning on getting enough to feed their bellies for a few days, and then she was shoving her father out of the house and making him buy them more provisions for his next hide away.

* * *

Harry was busy looking over a few more of the twins' new products for testing, having had Ron talk to them about a job he could do that would get reasonable money without having too much contact with anyone until things blew over, when he heard something, or someone, manage to break through the barrier he'd put on their floo network.

No one's but Ron and Hermione's fireplace would allow one passage to his house through the floo network. This was the exact reason he was currently clutching his wand to his chest, expecting the worst of a crazed fan who'd been sending him mail non stop since Magda's letter about a threesome between him and Draco and her. It was disturbing to say the least.

But the person it turned out to be was a disgruntled Draco Malfoy who had a smudge of soot on his nose and ashes all over his dark robes. "Potter, I understand how important Ron and Hermione are to you, but if you keep on ignoring me…" he was saying, but Harry just raised a hand up to shut him up.

"Draco, I'm not ready for this." Harry said, not knowing that what he said sounded worse then he meant it.

"I thought you said you were ready. Oh, so I'm being dumped again?" Draco asked and Harry wanted to hit the man, he hadn't meant it like that, he really hadn't.

"No, Draco! I'm not ready for the whole damn publicity! I'm getting hate mail, fan mail; I think we both have a fucking stalker now!" Harry snapped out, looking slightly frightened as he said the last line.

Draco looked taken aback, his grey eyes widening in a way that Avy's had when she was younger and had learned something she found interesting. "I… didn't know, Harry." Draco replied, looking a little less defensive.

"It might have been easy for you to have come out but I can't deal with this! I'm going insane with all the mail and stuff; I made Avy go out to get some groceries because if I go out there I think someone's going to try to kill me." Harry told him, sounding a little like a child but with a reasonable fright.

"It wasn't easy." Draco stated simply, looking at Harry meaningfully.

"What?" Harry said, taken aback.

"It wasn't easy for me to come out. I didn't have anyone but Hermione supporting my decision. Ron was still weird around me for a while after it happened. I had to deal with a bunch of pricks and blackmail the minister of my department to get some people giving me a hard time fired. I lost a lot of friends, not all, but a lot." Draco told him and Harry realized how lucky he was, none of his friends had said anything bad to him yet.

It had all been strangers. "I also lost my boyfriend at the time because he didn't want to come out. I had to deal with all of that in one year; it took that long to get better." Draco finished off.

Harry had listened to most of it, but he only picked up strongly on one point. "You had a boyfriend?" Harry asked, wishing right after he'd asked the question he'd kept his trap shut. Of course Draco had dated someone!

"Yes Harry, I've been interested in someone else who was not you. Of course I had to be, seeing as you always had a girlfriend of the year being waved in my face in one newspaper or another." Draco said, laughing lightly at Harry's assumption.

"Yeah, yeah." Harry pushed away. He didn't want to talk about the people he had dated; he really wasn't in the mood for that right now. "You have some soot on your nose, Draco."

Draco moved his hand up to his face, rubbing on his nose and taking it away to look at it. He hadn't even gotten it cleaned off at all. Harry sighed and walked over to Draco, rubbing off the soot. "Ow, Harry! Not so hard, I'm delicate." Draco said vainly.

"Draco shut u-" Harry was about to say but he decided he wanted to kiss Draco's inviting lips instead. Draco wrapped his hands around Harry's neck tightly but before the kiss could get anywhere the front door open and Avy screamed into the house.

"HARRY I'M BACK, now make me food before I murder someo-oh-on-one." Harry heard his daughter come stomping into the living room and her steps faded as she said the last word shakily.

'Oh shit, how much time passed?' Harry thought and glanced over at the clock, forty five minutes, god how time flew by! But now he was in an awkward position with a man, not a woman, wrapped around his neck.

All he had to do was wait for the volcano to erupt.

* * *

Avy had stormed through the front door, happy she had actually gotten everything they would need. The cashier had taken forever to get her stuff through, but she'd had enough money form Harry's wallet to be able to pay for it all. The walk home had not been an easy one, seeing as she had taken five bags with her on the long walk back home.

As soon as she got in she'd yelled at her father and, with the bags in tow, went into the living room to see if he was in there. She had been ready to reap the rewards of her trip by forcing her father to make dinner, that being the one thing on her mind as her stomach growled with hunger.

What she had come home to was a sight she had known well, only this time a blonde male friend was attached to her father's neck. It made her blood boil not only because her father was busy getting it on with someone while she was getting food, but because he was attached to another person.

Avy stood there steaming as Malfoy took his hands off of her father's neck and her father turned a nice shade of rouge.

"So Dad, is this the reason you wanted me out of the house?" Avy asked, putting on a terribly fake, sweet voice. Her mouth turned up to a vicious smile, and she resembled a snake in many ways.

"Uh, no, actually.." Harry stuttered, his rougeness getting redder by the second. The man shifted uncomfortably around her, and her resolve to be nice, as to not get sent to Ivy, dissipated in ten seconds flat.

"Say no more, say no more. So you're the next one in line?" Avy said to the man, who only looked affronted by her tone and attitude towards him. Well he hadn't been the first!

"Now Avy…" Harry tried to intervene, but instead Avy just smiled and walked closer to Malfoy, looking him up top to bottom.

"Well you are my father's type after all. Blonde, fashionable, a regular bombshell I'm sure, well of a different gender sure… but my father doesn't care much about that these days, does he?" Avy knew what she was saying would get her in so much trouble, but it felt gooood.

She had spent forty five minutes sweating, hungry, and annoyed. Forced to spend time with people she didn't want to be around right at this moment and what was her father doing? Instead of helping her he was busy making out with someone! It didn't matter if it was a guy or a girl, he was still doing it!

"AVY POTTER!" Harry yelled at her, his emerald eyes flaring at her cool azure eyes. Malfoy was looking about just as upset, and even when Harry was about to yell some more at her, Malfoy said something.

"I don't know much about who you're father dates, Avy." Draco responded, and Harry looked like he was about to warn him about something. Avy could have told him it was a bad idea to even try with her, but he hadn't been smart enough to learn that.

"Oh but I'm sure you do, seeing as you were just sucking his face off a minute ago. Tell me, how long do you think you'll last with Harry here? He likes to replace people a lot you see, who do you think will be next? I'm sure many men would just love to be able to have him. Got to keep your eye out for my father, you know, he's one catch to hold on to!" Avy said in a mock happy voice, knowing how mean she was being, and not caring at all.

Malfoy's grey eyes narrowed at the girl, and if she wasn't Harry's daughter Avy was sure she would have been hexed really badly just now. While Malfoy stood and fumed her father was ready with a punishment, one he'd never dealt to her before.

"Avy, I never want to hear those words out of your mouth again-" he was saying, and instead of sticking her foot in her mouth, Avy opened it wider.

"Oh, but I can reword it and say it differently?"

"NO! Just go to your room and I'll deal with you later!" Harry growled, his face turning red. But Avy didn't feel like going anywhere. Harry wouldn't hurt her so she could push it for a bit more.

"I'm still hungry."

"AVY!" He screeched, and echo of her name resounded across the house because it was so loud. Avy knew she was in a lot of trouble so she finally ran back to the front door, grabbed a pop bottle, and shot out the door in a matter of seconds that could have rivaled her father once when he was chased around by Dudley's gang long ago.

Avy ran down her street and once she got a fair distance from her house she opened the pop bottle, let the fizz blow up over her fingers and turn to sticky carbonated drink on her smooth skin. She liked it off her hands and the bottle before taking a swig, walking down the road with no aim of where she was going.

* * *

Harry was outraged that his daughter had said half that stuff to Draco, he knew it would have happened either way but she really pushed the line this time. Draco was standing there after Avy had stormed out of the house and looking somewhat perplexed.

"Draco, I'm so sorry she said half that stuff." Harry apologized quickly, his underlying anger fleeting with the minutes as concern started to set into his mind.

"Harry, it was all directed at you." Draco said, looking at Harry with his grey eyes. Harry frowned and while remembering half of the things Avy had spewed out he realized it really was mostly directed at him. So what the hell could he do about that?

"I know, but still. She's rude to everyone…"

"I already knew that, Harry, I saw how she treated… that woman at Ron and Hermione's luncheon." Draco said, and Harry caught the hesitation Draco had to say Cecelia's name.

Harry was doubtful that Avy hadn't struck a cord with Draco, though, because he had looked furious, about as furious as he had been when Avy started insulting him. "Draco, you know those things Avy said aren't true… about me." Harry said, wondering if they really were or not.

But then again he guessed that's how it seemed to many people. But for him it had been that no one had clicked with him, honestly. And that made him wonder if he 'clicked' with Draco because they were trying something that had ended fourteen years ago. But he guessed it never really had ended, had it?

"I don't like to replace—" Harry was starting to explain when Draco had just remained silent after the first comment.

"What you did to that Cecelia woman seemed like replacement to me." Draco said, looking upset and downcast as he said that.

"It wasn't meant to be. I liked her, but I never loved her." Harry said, knowing that the truth wasn't a nice thing to say but what else was he supposed to say?

"Oh." Draco said simply and Harry didn't know what else to say.

"Draco, I'm not going to replace you." Harry said, thinking 'I can't replace you… I knew that before all of this started happening.'

Draco looked up at him, walked closer to him and whispered in his ear, as if they were about to be seen again. "I'm going to hold you to that, Potter."

"Stop calling me Potter!" Harry said, looking through the side of his eye at Draco's close, paler face. Draco was very close to him, and like always, a close Draco was a Draco Harry felt like kissing at times.

But this was not the time, Avy had stormed out on him again and he had to go find his daughter, Merlin knew where she would get off too.

"Fine, Harry." Draco said, pulling away from him. Harry felt his presence retreat with regret, but knew it was for the best, for now. First Avy, then Draco. That's how it had to be.

"Draco, can we get together later?" Harry asked, knowing he had to go and look for Avy soon before something happened to her; it had already been ten minutes since she ran out of the house in a storm.

"Yes, I'll owl you—" Draco said but by the look Harry gave him made it known that it was a bad idea. And it was, because Harry had taken to burning any letters he was receiving lately. "I'll floo from Hermione's later on."

Harry smiled and nodded, but didn't let Draco get away without a small kiss. Once Draco was gone and away to his mansion, Harry ignored how sooty the floor still was and went straight for his shoes by the front door.

Avy would have a lot of explaining to do, and this time she was getting punished.

Review! Since the muse is going I can use the threat I won't post seeing as I have more of this story written.. shoot I said that! >. Well yes Review, tell me what you thought of it as always!


	14. Letter of Interest

Disclaimer: I don;t own Harry Potter

A/N OKay I know some of you really don't like how the characters act, but Draco cannot just start yelling at Avy, and Avy cannot just start liking Draco and everything be cool. Is that realistic? No.Avy is a bitch of course, but it's how she is at this moment in time. Well we'll see what you make of this update, if you don't like, well then you don't like it.

Thank you to** Bridgette, Heartbrokenalloveragain, DemonRouge, NATWEST, chaeli.meep., Silverone3** for reviewing and telling me what you really thought of it, I apprciate all of it :)

* * *

When Harry found his daughter on the road a few blocks down from their house, he didn't know what to say to her first. He'd worked out that he was going to ask someone if they had any 'odd jobs' for Avy to work on, particularly ones that would get the idea through her head she wasn't going to treat Draco the way she had ever again. 

Harry walked up behind his daughter, placed a hand on her shoulder in a firm grip, and spun his daughter around on the side walk. Avy glared up at him angrily, but Harry only returned her glare with a stern gaze.

"Avy—" he was about to say before she screamed at him.

"I'M NOT TAKING BACK WHAT I SAID TO HIM!"

Harry growled and his first reaction was to yell back, but something stopped him. Maybe it was the fact they were on the street in front of a bunch of other people, or maybe it was the fact he knew yelling wouldn't get the point through her head.

"Avy, I don't care what you will and will not do. What you are going to do is march straight back home with me, and you will be offering your services free for someone who needs work done. And don't even start, Avy. You're only going to make it worse." Harry told her.

Avy looked defiant at first but when it sunk in that he was serious she made to protest and whine her way out of it. Harry wasn't going to have any of it though. "I'm not doing anything." she said stubbornly, and Harry smiled at her in a creepy sort of way.

"Oh yes you are."

* * *

When Harry and a very disgruntled Avy Potter got back to their home, Avy was fed and told to go straight to her room until further notice. Harry was considering taking her snake away but figured that would be a little cruel.  
Avy had stayed surprisingly silent throughout it all, and Harry would have liked to imagine, as he cooked the meat for dinner, that it was because she got the idea of how much trouble she was in.  
Harry was washing the dishes with his own hands, taking the cloth and wiping off the grime slowly, when an owl came in through the open window, hooting at him and pecking at his arm to be paid for his services. "What the-?" Harry said when he took the red letter off the owl's foot.  
He went and grabbed a few knuts for the owl and stuffed it in the black pouch tied to the owl's other foot. Once he finished tying the pouch together securely the owl hooted at him twice before taking off through the window again.

Harry had put the letter down on the kitchen table thinking he'd rather not see what was in it in case it was a howler. He finished the dishes and turned off the taps, taking each clean plate and drying it with a dry towel that hovered in thin air over the kitchen sink.

Avy's second nanny had charmed it do that, Harry believed. Once the plates were stacked up in the cupboards and he let go of the damp cloth, which floated back up to its hovering place over the sink, his attention turned back to the letter in front of him.

He opened it because he noticed the Ministry's seal on it, figuring that the Ministry wouldn't send him a howler. Well it wasn't a howler; it was a letter from a 'Nyx Parker.' Harry knew the name well as it was from a rival Quidditch team of his old team.

_Dear Mister Potter,_

_I am sure you know my name and who I am, the captain for the Trampling Tornadoes. I have heard from a Mrs. Hermione Weasley that you are looking to be signed with another team seeing as that old badger Caulder has terminated your contract with him. I would love to meet you at our practice pitch near Kent in two days time around noon. I realize this is a bit out of the way for you, but I do hope you consider the offer._

_Sincerely,_

_Nyx Parker._

Harry's first reaction was to wring Hermione's neck for this, but as soon as he dropped the letter and started heading to the fireplace for a bit of a 'chat' with her he stopped and thought the offer over.

'I can play Quidditch… and spite a few assholes off that team… But what will happen to me if people find out… Oh fuck.' Harry thought to himself, knowing he'd kept himself holed out from the world just because of that damn article.

Harry stopped in his tracks, standing in the middle of his living room that was still covered in soot by the fireplace from earlier. Harry didn't even take notice of this, though, forgetting the room was in shambles because of Draco breaking the wards.

Harry frowned and knew Hermione was sending him silent messages by doing this for him. 'Oh bloody hell, I'm Harry Potter, I have fought Voldemort for fuck's sake… a few homophobes can't be any worse can they?'

His mind wasn't much of a help for building his confidence, though, because it responded to him 'About just as bad.' Harry knew that some people were killed for being homosexual, and the reaction he'd gotten in all those letters proved that much.

'Yeah, and a madman wanted to kill me all my childhood… the difference in this is?' Harry said to himself and saw there was none. Really hiding from the world the way he had been doing was stupid.

Harry sighed and walked back to his room, sitting down on his bed and looking over the room he'd shared with various women over the years. He wasn't sharing it with anyone now and the one he wanted to share it with probably would never want to come back here because his daughter had a major attitude problem.

Harry picked up a book from his nightstand and opened its glossy cover to stare down at the small black print words and start to read them as he lay down on his back. The problems he had right now just kept floating up into his mind.

He barely read the words or even digested what the book was talking about as he kept replaying Avy yelling at Draco and how much will power it must have taken Draco to not retort back at the girl. Draco had been upset by her words; Harry only wished he could have prevented it now.

Harry made his two decisions before the night was out: in two days time he would meet with Nyx Parker and his daughter would be dealt with, somehow.

Review Please! tell me what you thought of it.


	15. Another Article

Dislcaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A/N I've gotten complaints about the characters thoughts and emotions so I've been trying to tie them altogether. In this chapter I have a little less of Avy so we can see Draco and Harry more, so I hope it can help the story! Thanks for reading :) I thank my beta Kai for looking over this chapter and getting it back to me even though her computers acting up :) Super Beta to the rescue! hehe.

Warnings: None yet, well as far as sexual content go. A bit of gay bashing though, that's all I can think of.

* * *

Harry was busy holding a wand to a broom as the broom cleaned up the soot on the floor. Draco breaking through his floo barrier had done quite a number on his fireplace and living room. He hadn't had time to replace the barrier, though, so he was a bit on edge as he swept the dirt into a pile on the floor. 

"Harry?" was asked from the fireplace and Harry jumped back aiming his wand at the fireplace. The broom was still spelled and it flew up as he jerked his arm upwards, hitting the person right in the face.

"Ow! HARRY! Pay attention to what you're doing you imbecile!" Draco's head snapped from in the fireplace. Harry quickly took the spell off the broom, causing the broom to fall to the floor. Placing his wand down on the table Harry sat down on the couch.

"Sorry, Draco. I wouldn't have to think to protect myself if you hadn't broken through my wards on the floo network, though," Harry pointed out. Draco rolled his eyes at Harry and glared at him some more.

"I'm still sorry about Avy's behavior; she had no right to say what she did and I'm amazed you didn't hex her right there for what she said," Harry said, placing a hand on his head as he remembered Avy was still downstairs and still needed to be taken care of.

"I'm not a teenager anymore. She's not my daughter so it's not for me to punish her," Draco said simply, staring Harry down. Harry sighed and nodded. He knew he had to punish Avy he just knew she could weasel her way out of anything so he had to make sure it was completely non-negotiable.

"You're using Hermione's fireplace, right?" Harry asked. Draco nodded slowly with a confused expression on his face.

"Didn't you want me to use her fireplace?" Draco asked.

"Yes, but I need to ask Hermione a favour since she already pulled one for me with another Quidditch team. Ask her if she has some odd jobs that Avy can do around her house please," Harry responded.

"Okay," Draco said seemingly satisfied. "You're going to be working for another Quidditch team, then?" he asked.

"I'm going to see if I want to," Harry replied. Harry took a deep breath and looked up at Draco. "So, how about tomorrow night?"

"What about tomorrow night?" Draco asked. Harry started to chuckle because the look Draco had on that moment was priceless. He had his nose scrunched up and looked annoyed because he thought he'd missed something in their conversation.

"You were flooing me right now so we could talk about a date?" Harry reminded him with a triumphant smirk on his face. It was like Harry had won something. Draco took a second before his eyes lit up with understanding.

"Oh, tomorrow night! Yes, that's perfect," Draco said, smiling.

"Don't forget to ask Hermione about those jobs for Avy," Harry said.

"What are you planning?" Draco asked curiously. Was he that obvious?

"Avy needs some humbling. Hermione will know just what to do," Harry explained.

"Humbling is in your vocabulary?" Draco snorted out. Harry glared at Draco and picked up a pillow that lay beside him. Throwing it at the fireplace the pillow hit Draco's face with a soft _phoomph_.

"Shut up, Malfoy, of course it is. I learned from the best," Harry said.

"Thank you," Draco replied with a grin on his face. Harry was about to send another retort when Hermione interrupted Draco. "Harry, I have to get going or Hermione is going to grill me over her barbeque."

"Okay, tomorrow I'll see you in Diagon Ally at the Leaky Cauldron," Harry said. He got up and picked his wand up, pointing it at the broom once again. The broom sprang up and started to sweep across the floor.

"The Leaky Cauldron?" Draco said in a surprised tone. "I thought you didn't…"

"I'm not comfortable with the publicity I'm getting because of Magda's cursed article," Harry said stiffly as he maneuvered the broom around the room with his wand. He didn't want to explain that he knew it was a never-ending cycle in his life and that he couldn't hide from people because sooner or later they'd find him.

"Then why the heck are we going into the Leaky Cauldron, Harry, if you don't like the fame?" Draco asked accusingly. Harry sighed but didn't look at Draco.

"It's not like I can hide from it, is it?" Harry asked Draco darkly. Harry kept sweeping the broom across the room trying to make sure every crack was soot free.

"You're right," was all Draco said to end the subject. "I'll see you tomorrow at seven. Okay Hermione, I'm going!" Draco growled out.

Harry smiled as he piled up all the soot into a pile to be put into the garbage. "Don't forget to tell her," Harry said as he looked back at the fireplace. Draco looked annoyed and slightly rattled. "What's wrong with you?" Harry asked.

"Hermione just hexed me and gave me a tail! Because I'm taking too long!" Draco said with agitation lacing his voice. Harry broke out laughing and waved goodbye to Draco.

"Bye Draco, have fun with your tail!" Harry said and then burst out in a fit of laughter. Draco blushed and started to curse Hermione as he pulled out of the floor connection. Draco didn't say goodbye but Harry knew he was busy at the moment.

Harry kept the smile he had on his face for the remainder of the night.

* * *

"You didn't have to give me a tail! Now get rid of it!" Draco protested to Hermione. Hermione held Karyn in her arms with her hand wrapped tightly around her wand so Karyn could not reach it. 

"You should have left when I told you to! Now I have to wait another day to get to Ginny about my babies due date," Hermione said angrily. She stared Draco down and Draco toyed with the blonde tail he'd sprouted thanks to Hermione.

"I'm sorry, okay? I wanted to talk to Harry when Avy wasn't around. It's hard when she's around to not give her a piece of my mind," Draco explained, apologizing as sincerely as he could even though he really had been intentionally selfish. Hermione had let him use her floo on the pretence he was quick about it and he had gone over the limit she set on him knowingly.

Hermione sighed and pointed her wand at Draco's tail. It quickly melted away to the floor as dust. Draco sighed and rubbed his tail free bottom. He was still a little upset about being given a tail, but he was slowly warming up the pregnant woman in front of him.

"I know, Draco, she's a handful," Hermione replied. Looking at Karyn she smiled and kissed her forehead. Karyn struggled in her mothers grip, trying to get away from the caress stubbornly.

"Oh that reminds me… Harry's wondering if you have some odd jobs for Avy to complete," Draco said. Hermione looked up at Draco with surprise and put her daughter down onto the floor.

"You don't have any?" Draco asked, wondering why she looked so surprised.

"No, I'm not surprised. I just never thought… Oh, it doesn't matter. You can tell Harry I have tons of jobs for Avy to do over here. I'll be glad to put her to work," Hermione responded with a sly wink.

Draco didn't press for what Hermione meant, he already knew.

* * *

Harry arrived at the Leaky Cauldron five minutes late the next night with his mind made up; he knew he was going to receive a lot of stares and maybe a few slanders tonight, but this was it. It was time to announce the truth about his and Draco's questionable 'friendship.' 

Harry opened the old door and stepped into the pub, calling attention to himself just by breathing. Wizards and witches from all over the pub, even the hag in the corner, stared at him as he searched and located Draco.

Draco was beside the bar talking to the bartender, Tom. Harry walked more confidently then he felt towards the bar and sat down silently beside Draco. "You're late," Draco snapped at Harry, looking at Harry out of the corner of his eye.

Harry stared back out of the corner of his eye and silently challenged Draco to comment any more on it. Tom stared at the two for a second or so and then laughed. "What can I get you?" Tom asked Harry and coincidently breaking the small fight.

"Anything strong," Harry responded. He felt like he was on trial for becoming the new Voldemort. He could feel the many eyes on Draco and him and it was weirder then when people stared at him with any girlfriend. It was like they were scrutinizing them; perhaps they were.

"He's going to have butterbeer like a good little boy," Draco interjected, daring Harry to argue with him. Harry sighed because he knew that for right now it was a smart idea not to get drunk.

"Yes, I'm going to have a butterbeer and be good. I'm sorry I'm late, Avy held me up." Well at least it was the truth. Avy hadn't said anything about his leaving because she'd locked herself in her room after another fight today about her new _job_.

"You up for this?" Draco asked, not looking back at their audience but still knowing they were there.

Harry waited for Tom to place the butterbeer in front of him, opened it up, took a gulp, and set it back down. "I am now, brace yourself," Harry said, giving Draco no warning for what he was about to do next.

"What the—" Draco asked, looking confused before Harry captured his lips with his own and gave Draco a heated kiss, in front of the whole pub to see. Harry heard someone gasp and a male voice yell 'Get out of here!'

Harry broke the kiss and went back to drinking his butterbeer. He was quite aware that in the corner sat Marjorie Magda, the pathetically annoying reporter and new bane of his life.

"Harry, are you sober?" Draco asked, but he didn't sound upset. He sounded the opposite, ecstatic even. If Harry had the courage he'd turn to see what their audience thought but right now it was acceptable just to see Draco's dazed but happy face.

"Unfortunately," Harry responded. "Please tell me no one's going to attack us," Harry whispered, glad he had his wand handy.

Draco took a quick glance back and shook his head. Harry then heard amused laughter coming from Draco and looked up at him. "What is it?" Harry asked.

Draco stopped chuckling and moved his head towards the right. "Magda's interviewing people about their reactions." Harry moved his head to see the woman with a quill talking to a very agitated man.

Slapping his hand on the table, Harry started to get up when Draco grabbed his wrist. "Let it go, Harry, we don't have to fight tonight."

Harry relaxed but only slightly. He was on edge the rest of the night but Draco was great company, he kept giving calming subjects for them to talk about and even got Harry distracted with arguing about Quidditch strategies.

* * *

_Excerpt from the Daily Prophet the next morning:_

**Baffled Pub Sees Love-Struck Men.**

London, Leaky Cauldron—Last night, Harry Potter was sighted with newest fling Draco Malfoy at the Leaky Cauldron. After a heated kiss, many outraged customers complained about the indecency the two men displayed in public. The pub's owner does not wish to comment but he would not ask the couple to leave.

Many customers said they would not stand for that sort of behavior and would have liked Malfoy and Potter to tone it down. One disgruntled wizard, Bob Collins, said, "I will not be going back to the Leaky Cauldron if they allow that kind here, it's disgusting."

Harry Potter who has recently left his Quiditch team for reasons unknown has not been seen for a few weeks in the public eye until last night. Perhaps he knows what he is doing is wrong and Mr. Malfoy has him under a curse?

One customer disagreed last night and said they were in love, simply put. Yet how should we know with the Malfoy's family history and Harry Potter's history? Harry Potter has a daughter and was living with a woman by the name of Cecelia Heart before Mr. Malfoy came into the picture.

Is it foul play or is it love? That is the question posed with this strange relationship forming in the wizarding world between the famous Harry Potter and the infamous Draco Malfoy.

—Marjorie Magda

* * *

Harry had found the practice pitch that Nyx had described with little trouble. He'd played a few times there before against Parker's team. Yesterday hadn't been good for tensions between him and his daughter because Hermione had reported the knowledge that Avy could in fact start today with a few jobs she had for the girl. 

When Avy had learned of this she'd gone off in a fit of screaming and name-calling. Harry thought the boldest name she called him was an idiot fucker. Right now Avy was probably enjoying cleaning Hermione's floors and babysitting, and Avy knew Hermione would never let her get away with shirking chores given to her.

Harry walked through the stands of the pitch towards a woman wearing pitch-black robes screaming at the players on the field. "YOU STUPID IDIOT, TRY TO KNOCK HIM OFF WITH THE BLUDGER, DON'T SEND IT AS A PLEASANT GREETING OF I'M A WIMP!"

'That has to be Nyx Parker,' Harry thought to himself and looked at his watch. 12:00, right on schedule. Harry walked up behind Nyx Parker and sat down beside her. The woman swerved her head around and sent him a formidable glare.

Her features then softened once she realized who it was. One thing to be said about Nyx Parker was the colour in her eyes swirled around in a mass of different shades of blue. The next thing to be said was her gloomy appearance and dark hair that was tied into a quick ponytail.

"I'm Ha—" Harry started to introduce himself with when Parker cut him off.

"Harry Potter, I know," She said violently. Harry wondered if she already had a problem with him until she smiled warmly at him. Harry wondered if this woman was the type to get angry one moment then change her whole mood in the flash of a second to happy as the sun.

"I'm Nyx Parker. One second while I get those blundering fools down here to meet their new partner. You are joining the team, right?" Parker asked as if there was actually no real question posed.

"Uh… Well… You see," Harry was going to say he really did not want to put up with anyone who had a problem with him. The stare Parker had locked on him made him rethink it and switch his answer to, "Yes, I'm going to be joining your team."

"Wonderful, one moment please," Parker said, her voice suddenly switched from light to hard. "GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT, YOU SAD EXCUSE FOR A TEAM!" Nyx violently screamed.

Harry had heard Nyx Parker was a bit of a violent woman, he just had no idea how extreme they had meant. The players quickly shot down towards them and got off their brooms. They hurried up into the stands to meet their coach and it was apparent Nyx had her players on a tight, very tight leash.

Harry understood he would soon become another player on that leash. Once they saw who was sitting beside their coach they all stopped and that's when the questions started. One player with dark green hair broke the paused silence first.

"Whoa, Nyx, that question you asked last week about Harry Potter's scandal really was going to be of importance!" Harry wondered how the woman had the courage to speak to her coach like that. His old Quidditch coach would have skinned her alive if she spoke to him like that. Nyx glared at the woman and sniffed at her.

"Julia, I'll remind you that every question I ask you is important. I am the one who keeps your butts playing Quidditch, after all." The other players laughed at this and Harry wondered how they could all be so comfortable talking to someone who insulted them quite frequently.

Avy insulted him plenty but he'd never laughed at her for it. Harry felt very odd in the circle of players. "So Potter, you know this will piss of your old team right? Don't mind becoming a traitor?" Another player asked; this one wore a crooked wizard's hat.

"The more it pisses off Caulder the better," Harry responded bitterly. Nyx grinned triumphantly.

"That's the spirit! Don't listen to a thing Nyx says to you, she screams at everyone," a wizard holding a bludger bat said with a smile on his face. Harry was reminded of his sorting when he first went to Hogwarts and the 'We got Potter' chants the Weasley twins had called.

"Just so's you know, Potter, Richard over there already has a problem with you," the other beater said, indicated by the club in his left hand, pointing to a man with a scruff of beard growing out.

"Oh?" Harry asked, eyeing this 'Richard' with a bit of apprehension and caution. 'I hope this guy isn't one of the wizards who sent me a death threat,' Harry thought.

"Yeah, sure do! Went for that Malfoy instead of me!" Richard said jokingly. Harry was shocked and uncertain how to take this team's lightness. Nyx stared at Harry's reaction and frowned, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Okay, all of you, coffee break is over. Get your sorry arses back to the game," Nyx ordered. All the players grumbled but did as they had been told. Harry sat beside Parker stiffly.

Parker got up and leaned gloomily over him. "I know why you left Caulder's team, I understand you had 'disagreements' but understand this. Those disagreements are not going to happen on my team. Rule number one, respect," Nyx told Harry.

Harry looked up at her and flattened his hair but it sprang back up into a mess of course. "What's rule number two?" Harry asked, not really interested.

"Obey me. I'm the new bloody Merlin," Nyx replied sarcastically. Harry laughed in spite of himself. Nyx Parker moved away and started to walk up the stands towards the exit on the stands. She didn't even turn away and Harry heard her fleeting last comment clear as a bell. "You start tomorrow."

Harry sighed and looked back at the other players who were his new teammates. He'd need to get used to their ways of playing and their rules. From his previous knowledge, all he'd known was they were good because Nyx was a rabid monster. Now he could see they might have stronger bonds then just being called incompetent in a hundred different ways.

* * *

Avy's day had gone perfectly so far. Perfectly miserable. 

It had all started yesterday when her father told her she'd be going to Aunt Hermione's to do some odd jobs. Her father had mysteriously left last night and Avy had read it all in the Daily Prophet the next morning.

Avy could have cared less that it was two men, but it was her father and his boyfriend. It only meant Avy automatically hated Malfoy, and he'd been so cool at first! Avy still did not feel she had been out of line in what she said to Draco and she was not about to apologize to Malfoy for it.

Hopefully her father had yet to see it. Avy had ripped up the Daily Prophet she had read and burnt it to a crisp. Hermione then made her clean the floor she'd scorched accidentally with a spell that she didn't even know!

Avy didn't object, of course, because it was Hermione. Her father and Hermione were different; Hermione could really put her foot down and her father… well, the closest he'd ever come to putting his foot down was when he'd stepped on her painting when she was four and spread paint all around the house. Her nanny had been fuming with him for months after that, it still brought a smile to Avy's face to think about it.

It had taken Avy two hours to find the spell and another hour to spell the floor clean and mark free. Then Hermione asked her to clean the attic. Now Avy knew basements, not attics. Basements could be clean or cluttered but attics; they were dusty and cluttered!

Avy had to dust everything then she had to sort it all, _and then _Hermione had asked her to vacuum the floor. It was a bleeding nightmare with wheels. Avy promised herself that when she was done with the task she would never set another step into an attic for the rest of her life.

Avy planned to personally send her father another death threat through the mail tomorrow morning.

* * *

Review Please! Tell me what you thought. 

Thanks to **Heartbrokenalloveragain** I know Avy is a brat, it's partly her age and partly her upbringing, Harry's starting to wisen up though! Avy's playtime is running thin, **DemonRouge**, **animegurl088**, **be.there.write.away**,** ePuiChi ** The descriptions are hopefully improving (I wrote this first when I was new to the whole story thing) if they aren't, keep stalking and leave hints on how I can improve, for your reviews, they were greatly appreciated :)


End file.
